The Ronin Prince
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: You wanted the story back and it's back. Banished and betrayed by his former home, Naruto and his royal Uzumaki samurai flee Konoha through a teleportation seal, now in a land overcome by war, Naruto must rally new allies for to claim his birthright. So rises to Ronin Prince and his Maid of Orleans. Naruto x Joan
1. Prologue

**The Ronin Prince**

**Prologue**

Banished, Naruto couldn't believe it. His friends, his own sister and mother had forsaken him. He had return to them, their precious Uchiha. Sure, his mother loved him...at first, but around his 8th birthday, that damn Sasuke walked into their home like he owned the place and his mother announced that Sasuke was adopted into the family, his sister was betrothed to the bastard. She didn't want to at first, but for some reason about a week after he came to the house, she became absolutely dedicated to him. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if this village did something to them.

And now, now here he was, banished from the village, fleeing the village along side a small group of Uzumaki Samurai. Ayane Fujimori, Yukimura Sonososke, Hanzo Kazama, Yoshitsune Minomoto, Yoshimitsu Namikaze all of them trained him in the way of the samurai, all of them going to a seal matrix that acted as a teleport pad, you needed the Uzumaki blood limit the chronosphere to use them. It was a teleportation field that formed like a dome, hence the name for the blood line limit.

They reached the matrix and Naruto ran through the seals for the jutsu.

"Remember this will temporarily seal your chakra, I don't know how long, but you'll need to rely completely on your sword skills and any other weapon skills you have.

Without warning, Roots ANBU came out of no where, Hanzo, Ayane, Yukimura, and Yoshitsune all engaged the assassins. Yoshimitsu knew what was needed of him, he stayed with Naruto.

"Naruto, Yoshimitsu, get out of here now or you're dead, they brainwashed Queen Kushina and Princess Hitomi, we know they did. Go where ever the beacon lead, rally an army and free Uzushio, the others at the mansion don't know but we do, it's why they want you dead. They ..." Ayane never go to finish as an assassin killed her.

"Dammit, my prince, we don't have any more time." Yoshimitsu yelled.

Naruto didn't speak, he said not a word, he knew what he had to do, but the pain it was too much, he wouldn't come back, Yoshimitsu knew this as well, Naruto had suffered too much, he lost his family, the council barred them from protecting him, he was beaten and tortured, some one even dared to defile the prince. Yoshimitsu would stand by him even if Naruto would not come back for his people. The status of his people would be kept in the dark...for Naruto's sake.

Dragon, tiger, dragon, rat, dog, rat, bear, dragon, ox, pig, dog, dragon, monkey.

"Chronos Rift Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he and Yoshimitsu vanished in a dome of light.

"Yukimura looked at the beacon and smiled. "Thank god I slipped the box into his pack. I have a feeling, He's gonna need that tiara."

**Okay so this is Naruto in Bladestorm, the dummied down version of the hundred years war, he will be a mercenary just like in the game hence the name Ronin. I decided after ****playing that game on one thing...JOAN OF ARC IS FRIKKING HOT. I will do chapters along side battles as well as tavern interaction. Is this foreshadowing, I noticed allot of girls in this game are hot, expect Naruto to have a few fans. Of course we gotta have that first friend, yeap its Magnus.**


	2. Attack on Rouen

**The Ronin Prince**

**Chapter 1 Attack on Rouen**

It had barely been two days since Naruto and Yoshimitsu had arrived in these lands and they had learned a lot. They were in a land called France. France was at war with a land called England. England was ruthless. People feared England. France was in a stalemate with England. The two Samurai decided to help France out, but they couldn't be tied to France. They picked the next best thing. They became mercs.

They would show the people, not the piss head nobles, but the commoners, the peasants that they need not fear, the England would be sent away from their lands, the English would be introduced to Bushido. The Samurai code of honour.

This is where our story begins. This is the tale of a Prince usurped of his kin, his home and his throne. A prince who became a Samurai, a Samurai who became a mercenary, a mercenary who became a champion, a champion who became a saviour, a saviour who became a lover, a lover who became a king. And Tale of that prince and his lady.

This is a tale of the

**Hundred years war**

Naruto stood by Yoshimitsu and the swordsmen that they had pick up on the battle field, he had been given orders to march to and take a stronghold called Rouen to the south east of his current location.

He was currently at a location, a small village called Saint-Ouen.

"Will they surrender Mercenary?" Asked a rather cocky soldier.

"No, they won't. Don't worry though. Keep your senses sharp and your blade sharper and we will all be drinking hearty tonight." Naruto said smiling.

He was 16 years old. His hair, bright sun kissed blonde, with bright blue eyes. He had whisker marks on his cheeks that gave him a cute exotic looked in the ladies' eyes. His suit was that of black leather with a brown hard leather pauldron and leather boots and gloves. His weapon was a broad sword and a cone shaped helmet with a mesh hood coming down from it. Yoshimitsu, had a suit of gold mesh and scale, scale pauldrons and a kabuto helmet with a moon decoration on the front.

"Troops we move towards the town now, we hit them fast and hard, move through the trees to avoid cavalry. If we see pikes, charge them to trick them into position then run around to their flanks and run em through. Spears, hit them hard, if they do so too, hit them harder. Ready move!" Naruto ordered.

Naruto and his squad of short swordsmen ran quickly through the cover of the trees, they saw cavalry charge them as they came out of the trees near Rouen but they got into formation and a well timed shield smash sent the lady lancers to the ground. Before the women could recover, the swordsmen were on them, slashing and stabbing the women. Their screams echoed in the morning air as the men killed them.

Naruto nodded to his men and they all resumed their move towards Rouen.

They were expecting a fort, maybe a small village, but frigging city?! Walled no less, they saw battering rams, hammering the doors and ran for the first ram closest to them and stood guard by it, using their shields to protect them selves as a few archers fired down on them. After a while the door broke and the swordsmen lead by the two samurai charged in, slashing at anything that wasn't french. The troops charged towards the area they believed the commander to be. They reached the church where the commander was looking at them through a window...smiling?

"AMBUSH!" Yoshimitsu yelled as lancers, pike swordsmen, spearmen, and knights charged from all directions.

The swordsmen formed into a circular defence around Naruto. The soldiers would take a slice or slash at the English, but the swordsmen were beginning to fall and the defence was failing.

In a ditch effort to save his men, Naruto stepped onto the back of one of his men and jumped into the fray, his sword out, he stabbed it into the throat of a lady lancer and ripped the sword out, the women fell to the ground, choking on her own blood.

Everyone looked at Naruto and the choking woman as Naruto knelled to her.

"That was suppose to kill you instantly, not make you drown." Naruto said with a guilty look in his eyes.

The woman knew what he wanted to do and nodded despite the pain she was in.

Naruto put the tip of his sword to her forehead and stabbed, killing her instantly.

Naruto then got up. Seemed everyone had a sense of honour but there was a battle to be fought, and the fighting resumed. Naruto blocked one sword and stabbed a swordsman in the heart. He sliced the head of a lady fencer he slashed a spearman across the chest. He looked around as his men had switched from defence to offence. They were surrounded, beaten, they'd go down swinging. And then french back up came storming in on cavalry. The commander realizing that his occupation had gone south came out and face the french.

It wasn't a fight, it was a murder, Naruto engaged him immediately and planted his sword in the man's heart, his right hand holding the broad sword, his left on the pommel.

His contract fulfilled, victory for now, but there would be many battles to come. This was just practice, commanders, they can't fight their way out of a paper bag. It was officers that were a problem, them and actual soldiers. The common soldier could be deadly, this ambush proved that.

**I know this chapter is short, I am going to skip a few battles and go straight to the battle of Crecy after the chapter 2 The Black Prince. Now my chapters I connect them with ****the game and what I'm doing in it with a bit more animation but this is basically what is going on as I play the game. I will go through the game for this first story then go back to the elemental countries for the second story Yoshimitsu and Naruto came to France they would go back with a third person. Maybe more. **


	3. The Black Prince

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 2**

**The Black Prince**

Naruto was sitting in the tavern as he usually did in between battles when he noticed his mentor, Yoshimitsu had entered the room. It had been a good five battles since they came to France. It came without surprise that that they had switched from swords and shields to Great swords, to better compliment their samurai styles, it wasn't the same but neither were these lands, so this was the best he could do for now.

"Sire, I was able to find us a contract but unfortunately it is for the English, it was the only one of actual worth at the moment, the payment is...very high." Yoshimitsu.

"I know you want to side with the French, but until they take notice, I think it's best we work as mercenaries, we will need to money if we are to supply our few forces. We recruit great swords to train as samurai along side us but it is limited." Yoshimitsu said.

At this everyone looked at Naruto while Naruto glared at Yoshimitsu. "smooth move now it get's complicated." Naruto said as the two samurai heard the whispers.

"Royalty being a mercenary?" Karen.

"Why is he not in his kingdom why is he not crowned?" Diane.

A mercenary approached the pair and they turned to look.

The man had a black and green suit with silver pauldrons, gauntlets and sabatons.

Naruto recognized him immediately. Magnus, he was the first friend that Naruto and Yoshimitsu made when they arrived. He was a gentlemen with a strong sense of honour.

"A Prince eh, didn't see that one coming, but I guess it explains that tiara I've seen you with. For your bride I presume?" Magnus asked.

"A memento. It was the last thing the royal guard left for me while they held off the roots ANBU trying to kill me before I came to these lands. No I'm not trying to find a bride as my queen, my kingdom was destroyed." Naruto said solemnly.

"Destroyed? A bit exaggerated don't you think, Naruto?" Magnus asked.

"No it's not, I saw it with my own eyes as I tried to defend the people fleeing the slaughter. They carried no emblem but they butchered everyone, men, women,...children." Yoshimitsu said gravely.

All music in the tavern stopped, everyone was deathly silent at those words, it wasn't a war, the prince survived, it was a purge of the entire kingdom.

"Enough, gloom and doom. I can't do much about it now anyway." Naruto said.

"What's the contract?" Naruto asked.

He didn't fool anyone, he was trying to change the subject.

"Just tell me this, Naruto, why not try to rebuild?" Magnus asked.

"Because I am unfit to rule." Naruto said as he looked at Yoshimitsu.

"Now then, I should prepare for the battle what ever it is. I don't want to fight for England, but if that is what it takes to get France's attention to send more large scale contracts, then so be it. I will show the enemy what a samurai can do and guide them to honour by the blade of Bushido." Naruto before getting up and following Yoshimitsu out the door as the samurai told Naruto the details.

"Samurai huh, and royalty too, he may think he's unfit to rule, but he salutes his men, respect them, and pays them respects, he shields the people during battle, and he's a regular white knight err white samurai on the field. I think he would be a good king, but the choice is his, if he ever chooses to be what he is, I would wish to be one of his samurai." Magnus said to no one in particular.

**Time skip**

Naruto didn't know how it came to this, they were all clear, they were careful, moved through the trees, hidden from cavalry. They were instructed to take out a set of strong holds, they surged through them like there was no tomorrow. One by one they fell. They met a set of lancers but sneaked up behind them and slashed horses to the ground, before killing the men, the spearmen were so shocked they didn't even react until the great swordsmen were on them hacking them down.

They moved to the last base, the commander was hidden, typical. The fencers charged, shields raised, it didn't matter, the samurai smashed through the shields like they were made of paper, but the samurai didn't see the knights coming behind them, they didn't hear the thunder of the hooves. Not until it was too late.

Most of the men were knocked out or dead. Yoshimitsu and what was left of the samurai were trying to take out the horses' legs, they were surround, cut off. Naruto tried to get up, he had been trampled during the knights' charge. He could swear he saw that bastard Minato's ghost laughing at him. Finally the demon brat was going to die. He looked towards the centre of the base, the commander was standing, the arrogant bastard was smiling st them. Fucking son of a bitch, he was gonna rip his head off, once he was able to get up. The commander then did something confusing. His smirk turned to horror?

"FOR THE GLORY OF ENGLAND!" A man in black armour roared as he led a charge of knights in and smashed into the French knights, Naruto looked as Prince Edward impaled the commander with his lance.

Yoshimitsu limped over to Naruto and helped him up as the remain Samurai gathered the wounded.

"Heh one prince saves another." A samurai said and the Black Prince stopped and looked at the great sword wielding Samurai.

"Oh? And who is this prince?" Edward asked.

"Oh um, uh did I say prince I meant uh." The samurai stammered.

"Don't bother, you already exposed me. I am he, your highness." Naruto said.

"Hail to you, might I know your name?" Edward asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Uzushio." Naruto said.

"Uzushio? I have not heard of such a kingdom." Edward replied.

"Not surprising, only the fool hearty enter the elemental continent without knowing it's ways, even less return alive, the continent is torn by chaotic wars and vicious demons, my kingdom also no longer exists." Naruto said.

"The demons?" Edward asked.

"Unknown enemy, had no emblem to show their kingdom. You needn't worry about me causing any trouble for the war effort here your highness, and I am no longer a prince, royalty stops being a such when the kingdom is destroyed with no chance of rising again." Naruto said.

Edward felt a a stab at that, no chance of rising up mean almost no survivors. An extermination.

"So what have you come out side the continent for then young warrior, it is necessary for me to know of this as well as my father the king." Edward asked.

"I come to grow in strength as a warrior and a leader, I know they will be coming for me, so long as the eldest heir lives, the others can't access the royal vault which is said to hold weapons of legendary power." "my ancestor held a weapon called the Orochi, a blade forged from the fang of the snake demon, Yamata no Orochi." Naruto said.

"They butchered your people for a sword?" Edward asked, appalled.

"Our lands are different, all the kingdoms vi for supremacy through fear. My kingdom actually protecting a number of smaller kingdoms as a sort of guardian kingdom and worked with killing demons, our efforts were a threat to their weapons." Naruto said.

"Weapons?" Edward asked.

"That is for another time you highness, for now, the battle is won thanks to you, if you would allow it, my men need me, we of the elemental continent earn it's name by our arts." Naruto said as Edward nodded before addressing his second in command, General Chandos.

Naruto did the seals required and began healing his remaining men as they thanked him.

Chandos and Edward along with everyone else looked in wonder at the samurai as his hands glowed with light and the wounds of his men healed in an instant.

"Amazing, how is that possible?" Chandos asked.

"I do not know, it can't be witchcraft, those dark arts don't heal, they curse. Could be an avatar of god?" Edward asked.

"Careful my prince, that borders on heresy, you deem him like that of the son of god Jesus Christ. Ti's not possible." Chandos said.

"Perhaps. But we cannot deny, he has holy powers of healing, how can they not be holy as what he does with those powers." Edward asked.

"I don't know, if god has sent him, let us hope this warrior prince is on our side, he is of mercenary, but he has a light in his eyes I have not seen in any but your own.

**Another short chapter, sorry parents rushed me as big brother was on, Battle of Crecy, I will make a long and detailed as I can, after all its the first fame blaster of the game, and just before Naruto FINALLY get his samurai armour earning the title of Ronin truly. Now as you all probobly know Joan of Arc is in this and she id the pairing, they meet before she becomes a knights. When she is but a girl, around his age, unmarred but the horrors of battle, well mostly.**


	4. Battle of Crecy

**The Ronin Prince**

**Chapter 3**

**Battle of Crecy**

It had finally come, the English and French kings were staring each other down. Oh Naruto hated the English king, he disliked Edward too. Those bastards burnt every fucking town they saw to the ground, it was a fucking slaughter, the people were terrified of them, and now his good name was marred for working with the sons of bitches. His men seemed to be pretty angry too. The samurai were seen as monsters, those ass hole English defamed him and made him look like a tyrant trying to wrest control from the French king, luckily it was by luck that a mercenary told the french king about Naruto and his decision to help France win the war along side Naruto code of honour and justice.

France had accepted the help of the samurai albeit, their trust in Naruto was strained thanks to the English. Payback would be a bitch. He swore he would rip that black bastard Edward a new ass hole.

Now Naruto stood on the front lines by his Samurai once again, along side the French glaring at the English with murderous intent. Oh yeah, Naruto was pissed. He gripped his Flamberge so tightly his knuckles turned white, his eyes flashed red as he glowered at the king of England and his cock sucking little bitch of a son.

"As soon as the king gives the word, forget caution, the enemy choose archers, they are meat for our swords to chop, do what must be done, do not hesitate, show no mercy, kill them all." Naruto commanded to his men as they all got into their sword stance.

"Today true war begins, today, England shall fear the samurai." Naruto said.

The King of France marched up to the front of his knights and commanded.

"Honourable knights of France, drive these detestable English dogs from our lands."

With that, the fight was on, the French Knights charged head on as the English longbows unleashed hell.

"You heard him! You for the king! FOR FRANCE CHARGE!" Naruto commanded as he and his samurai all charged head on into the fray, all of them out for blood.

"Let none stand before you. Bring the English pigs to their knees." Naruto commanded as they neared caught sight of the English longbows.

The English longbows were trampled by French Knights as Naruto and his samurai faced cavalry head on without fear at the first base, Haili. They let loose mighty chakra blade waves and brought down the cavalry, for the first time the samurai chose to reveal their arts, to use them against the enemy, they sliced the legs out from the remaining horses and cut through the guards, each swing taking out several soldiers at once. The English quickly realized the mistake they made. They made a terrifying enemy of the samurai. French cavalry came up behind the samurai and through their javelin, impaling more guards as the samurai move towards the centre of the base, and commander came out as the french troops entered only to have his head sliced off, more English came to reinforce the base but fell victim to the superior power of the samurai whom were now using chakra to enhance their strength. The french cavalry charged the enemy lady fencers, they screamed so nicely as their frail bodies were crushed under horse hooves.

"Fuck them all. Fucking kill any who stand in our way!" Naruto yelled as he ripped an axe from an English soldier's hand and chopped off his head before throwing the battle axe like a tomahawk at an English knight captain, taking off his head. "To hell with the lot of them!"

The Samurai, sliced into the stomachs of the incoming swordsmen and kicked in their guts as they fell. The French stared in horror at the Samurai's wrath, their anger and hatred towards the English had made them blood drunk as they hacked and slashed through the English ranks, slaughtering them like animals.

Haili was a pool of blood and bodies and the samurai moved on, leaving, disemboweled, disfigured, decapitation,, dismembered, English soldiers and many other English whom were simply cut to pieces behind.

Naruto and the samurai charged west from Haili to Eily. The English soldiers starring in fear of the incoming samurai after witnessing the massacre from afar.

Naruto's eyes, a blood red, his teeth to fangs, his whisker marks deep, jagged, feral. He looked like the devil himself.

Naruto dashed at the first soldier, he blocked Naruto's slash only to have his throat ripped out by Naruto's free clawed hand. Naruto left the soldier to choke on his own blood as Naruto and the samurai hacked into the English forces with a vengeance.

A knight came up behind them

"Do not underestimate them, stay in formation." Said Phillip le Bon.

"What's to underestimate, that samurai, fights like a demon, the English are terrified of his brutality, even I'm frightened by it, I'm just glad he's with us." Said an archer.

"I know but, what could anger him so much as to incur this?" Phillip asked.

"I heard the English king slaughtered those French towns and made those Samurai take the blame. It'd make me angry to be framed like that too." The archer answered.

Just then they looked in the direction of a scream as Naruto held an English soldier in the air with one hand before slamming him to the ground and stabbing his flamberge into the man's head before roundhouse kicking a lady lancer away from him into a wall of English pikes where she died by the blade of her own allies when she tried to attack him.

"Evil English wench." Naruto growled as he glared at the pikemen.

"He does this kind of stuff, and and he calls them evil?" Phillip asked. "Never mind."

Naruto spun around and impaled a still mounted knight by stabbing the sword overhanded into him and tore the man from his horse. A samurai ripped the helmet off a soldier and threw it full force at an English officer, nailing him in the head and knocking him off his horse, causing the horse to go wild and drag the screaming officer away.

"Okay..that was funny." Marie, another knight said chuckling.

"..." Phillip remained silent, watching the one sided fight.

Finally the officer came and saw...blood, bodies, death, he saw Naruto covered in his soldiers' blood, glaring at him with malicious red eyes.

"Mercy?" The commander asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mercy? Like the kind you show those innocent people? No, there will be no mercy for English pigs." Naruto said as he made a single wide arc slice, cutting the commander in half at the stomach.

"Onward, let us show these English sons of bitches, what happens when you disgrace a samurai with cowardly trickery. What happens when you slaughter innocents. Kill them ALL! Naruto roared with rage.

The samurai cheered in approval as they charged for the next town.

"This has to stop, rage has driven the mercenary prince and his Samurai mad with blood lust." Phillip said as he charged after the Samurai, Marie following behind him both in full gallop.

Naruto moved next to Lier, a third English base. But they were halted when Phillip charged in front of them.

"Samurai, stop this at once, this isn't justice, this is madness!" Phillip yelled.

"You weren't there, you didn't see what they did. They butchered children! Fucking children! Naruto countered.

"And you would succumb to blood lust, lower your self to their level? Surely you're better than that. A supposed prince, from a destroyed kingdom. Leads his men with respect, treats his enemies with respect. I heard you granted an English soldier mercy in your first battle when you meant to kill her on attack but she was still alive, you ended her pain, yet here you left the dieing to suffer on the field, you show reckless regard for your men, and even they are driven mad with blood rage." Phillip said.

"I thought you wanted to save France, be a hero to the people, well look at your self, you're no hero, you a monster. Prove me wrong. Demon." Phillip finished as he and Marie took off to the battle leaving the samurai behind.

Naruto looked at his clawed hand and pushed the yoki down. His hand reverting and his eyes turning blood again, his face returning to normal.

"Damn, what have I become?" Naruto asked shaking.

Yoshimitsu laid his hand on his prince's shoulder. "we were all out of control, sire."

"Right, continue on, we still use chakra, but now we are in control." Naruto said, as he charged in to Lier, his men following him, swords drawn.

The samurai let loose chakra blades from their swords, sliced down horses, then went into a blade dashing stance and they ran straight into the pikes, the pikes clashing and breaking on the blade before the men were cut down by the samurai.

"Kill anyone who can't be saved." "Drag the wounded inside and out of harm's way." Naruto commanded.

The samurai knifed the dieing, bandaged the wounded and dragged them into the buildings before forming into formation.

"Forward charge!" Naruto commanded.

The samurai then moved North east to Henecourt, aiming to surround Crecy, and solidify victory.

The samurai charged for sprint, their minds now cleared from rage, a state they owed to Phillip le Bon for saving them all from insanity and the English soldiers, many who had nothing to do with the slaughter from a bloody and gruesome death.

The samurai came upon a battalion of English soldier and charged up behind them, running them all through, the saps were dead before they knew what hit them. The samurai moved north east more to get to their target.

When they arrive they came upon a huge skirmish, Phillip and Marie were facing an officer and were dangerously outnumber, the samurai weren't even noticed as they approached in blade dash stance, in V formation, The English took notice but it was too late to stop the first attack as chakra wave blades sliced through the English battalion, sending a good half of them into the air and land with a sickening crunch.

"Naruto grinned at the officer as he faced the man down.

"Hm, hope you're better than your men, that wasn't even a challenge." Naruto said as the shaken English troops got up uneasily.

"Prepare to die mercenary dog, I'll wipe that smug look off your face and decorate my lance with your head." The officer said and he charged into the samurai, sending them to the ground as his knights circled them.

"Stand together, don't get separated. Ready? Slash now." Naruto ordered as first they let loose chakra wave blades and then sliced horse legs, knights dropped but not enough, Marie was being pushed towards them.

The circle opened. "Marie, get in here, we will shield you, you're as good as dead out in the open like that." Naruto said.

Marie nodded and ran into the circle before it closed behind her.

The knights tried to charge again but the samurai dropped to a knee and raising their swords as if they were pikes. Marie looked astonished as the appearingly failure of a plan, it succeed as the horses impaled them selves on the blades and the knights crashed to the ground. The samurai broke formation and all stabbed a knight through the heart, killing him instantly.

Let's move for the commander and take this base NOW." Naruto ordered his men.

Phillip still on horseback, Marie, a group of French Knights and the samurai, followed Naruto into the base for another land grab, the commander looked in fear as he saw the blade coming and his head went flying as Naruto ran past him mid slash.

The English troops, panicked and fled at the sight of such an easy kill while Naruto smiled.

"Hey, Phillip, thanks for talking some sense into us." Naruto said as Phillip le Bon nodded at him.

"It would be a shame to see a supposed prince turn into a berserker." Phillip replied.

Naruto face faulted. "Is there anyone who doesn't know about that?"

"Word travels fast, as well as your reluctance to take responsibility for your heritage." Phillip said.

"It's not reluctance, there is no heritage left." Naruto said.

"You can rebuild." Phillip said.

"I'm not good for it. I'd never make a good king." Naruto said.

"Some speak differently." Phillip said.

"They are wrong. My sister is more fit than me and she had the backing of our kingdom's old ally to do it." Naruto said.

Phillip narrowed his eyes at that. "That so."

Naruto continued to the next base, his samurai following.

"Sounds to me like a take over, like their ally betrayed them." Marie said.

"Yes, but he is but a boy, he probobly doesn't even suspect, perhaps they control his sister somehow, blackmail perhaps. Or those strange powers of theirs. He might not want to go back because he is afraid to harm his kin." Phillip said as Marie nodded.

"He will have to make the choice for him self when he is ready, but what will France do when he does?" Marie said then asked.

"If his Majesty would allow it, I would help the boy build a kingdom for his people and any who shall rally to his flag. But he must make the choice to be king first, we cannot force it or this Uzushio will stay destroyed when we scare him away from his responsibilities." Phillip said.

**With Naruto**

Naruto didn't understand, these French didn't have anything to do with Uzushio or the Uzumaki Royal family, why were so keen to convince him to go home, to rebuild a kingdom that has been lost. Why...

They never made it to the next base in time, night had fallen, the first day of battle was at an end but it would continue in the morning.

For now the samurai would return to the main camp for further orders and some temporary R&R.

It was dark out by the time the samurai reached the camp and they were eagerly welcomed by the mercenaries and knights alike.

"Ah there are the juggernauts of the day, best damn unit, 4 bases, 1 battalion for each plus 1 in the field, we heard you guys went nuts at the start but got sane again after that third base.

"Yeah we have Phillip le Bon to thank for pulling us back from the edge like that." Yoshimitsu said as he took off his bassinet.

"Well then, come eat, and regain your strength, we're gonna need to to kick as much English ass tomorrow in the morning. May we be victorious and make lots of coin." A mercenary said.

"Yeah." Naruto whispered, smiling.

"By the way, I hear that this battle is where you pledge alliance to France eh. Well win the war for em, and then slap on a crown so we can take your gold for combat. HA HA HA" Karen said.

Naruto just shook his head smiling. "I am not going to be king."

"You say that now my little samurai but you will put on that crown eventually. Now come here so I can bandage your wounds." Karen said.

"Yes Mom." Naruto said smiling.

"Hey I can't help it, it's who I am." Karen said chuckling, "Now sit down, shut up, and let me treat your boo boos." Karen said.

"So long as you don't try to baby me, then I'm fine with you being a surrogate mother to me." Naruto said smiling.

"Hey that's a good idea, how bout I baby feed you." Karen said, smiling evilly and all the mercs laughed.

"Dear god. No!" Naruto screamed frightened as he backed away from the motherly mercenary, causing the mercs to laugh louder and Karen to chuckle.

"I'm kidding. But damn you're so easy to mess with, now come on. I'm the field medic here, and all mercs are my children, so let me clear you for injuries." Karen said and Naruto said, following her to the medical pavilion.

Yoshimitsu chuckled. "At least she's not interested, I'd prefer he ends up with someone his own age."

**morning**

Naruto charged North east from Eily, along side Phillip and Marie, their target was to finish off the base, Henencourt then on to Wadicourt.

Naruto ran with his sword blade rested in reverse grip on his back, the blade pointed up over his left shoulder,ready to be spun out for a quick, wide arc slash. All his samurai had this stance as they charged, fast and low. This was a new one for them, the arc cutter stance. (bad name)

They came up on the base and let loose their slash, taking out the weakened guards, the commander came out but was impaled to the wall by Phillip's lance before they moved to the next base, Wadicourt.

This was where the samurai split off from Phillip's knights, Naruto sought to cut off reinforcement to Crecy. Phillip went for the main bases and targets. Naruto and his samurai came up on the poorly guarded Wadicourt, and took it easily, slashing and cutting the Guards down in record time as they began to force the commander out but killing off the guard units.

The cavalry were a bitch to take out but tackling the lady lancer captains to the ground killing them, the rest bolted or panicked before being either let go or killed as they screwed up.

The commander came out and was stabbed by all the samurai all at once, then all at once, the blades were ripped from his body, blood spraying in all directions.

"Overkill I think." A samurai said.

"No just bad luck, we all got him at once, that's bad luck." Said another.

"Hm, let move on, a horn blew from Henencourt, we lost it. Let's take it back. Then we try for luck against that Black Bastard's father north of Henencourt." Naruto said as the samurai agreed.

The samurai turned and made straight for the English base.

"Let's give em hell." Yelled Yoshimitsu.

Once again...more lancers, this time they were not alone, the samurai were backed up by light cavalry who help in taking out the lancers, while the samurai slashed out the legs. A horn blew from Crecy.

"Are you kidding me ha ha, the Black Bastard is getting his ass kicked oh man that's rich." Naruto laughed.

Henencourt was taken and the samurai changed their target...Crecy, the commander, in and out. If they succeeded then the Edward if he wasn't occupied wouldn't be a problem.

They charged...again, They could see the fighting and moved around the back entrance away from Edward's notice.

They came face to face with a wall of lady lancers and barely avoided their charge then charged past them heading straight for the commander, in front was a wall of pikes, still they charged, into the pikes hacking at the long spears, cutting a path to the terrified commander at the sight of his defences either being passed or obliterated.

The lady lancers charged again and caught a few samurai, killing them, still the samurai charged ignoring the lancers.

Swordsman charged the samurai, longbows fired at will, the samurai were on the commander, whom was scared shitless despite being surrounded by allies, they couldn't save him, they were too slow, deadly as they were, they surrounded the samurai and the samurai dropped, they knew now their error, if the commander didn't die and back up didn't come, would all die, there was no escape for any of them.

Naruto shook his head in guild as he pressed on. Intent on ending the occupation and saving SOME of his men.

He barrelled over a shield unit and body checked the commander, stabbing him in the stomach, forcing him to the ground before ripping the sword out and stabbing him in the face.

The reinforcements came and the samurai saved, Phillip le Bon and Marie leading them, having heard of the base' fall, Edward likely went to his father to protect him. Daddy's boy.

"Looks like you need some help." Phillip said.

"Thanks for the save." Naruto replied frowning. "I fucked up, got my men killed."

"It happens to everyone, the sun is setting, hold this point and rest the night." Phillip said.

Naruto nodded.

**Main camp**

"And they do it again! Three bases!" The mercenary prince is on fire!" Yelled Diane.

"Hardly. I make a half ass-ed move at the end of the day and lost 4/5 of my men for 1 frigging base and I almost lost them all had Phillip le Bon and Marie not arrived." Naruto said solemnly.

"Aye, It was a bit bad I heard, Listen kid, everyone makes mistakes. There is no war without blunders, no leader can go without them." Karen said.

"But..." Naruto tried.

"Momma says no buts, got it." Karen countered.

"Alright..." Naruto said as he went to his pavilion and his remaining samurai to theirs.

"Hey Naruto." Karen called.

"Hm?" Naruto looked back at Karen.

"What makes a King, isn't whether or not you lose men not matter if you make a mistake or not, what makes a good king is that you feel bad about it, you life as a commoner has humbled you, you know what your people need, now you just need to acknowledge what you are." Karen said.

Naruto turned away and didn't say anything, he entered his pavilion, in silence.

"Poor kid, doesn't realize, he is exactly what this world needs in a king, and he's an heir." Karen said, as all the mercs nodded.

**Morning**

Naruto stood at Henencourt facing Maillet, where the king of England was, one problem, he couldn't bring him self to lead his men, the other day had killed the warrior in him.

"Sire, the battle has began, are we going to face the king?" a samurai asked.

"I..."Naruto didn't finished.

"It wasn't your fault. We were all too zealous to see where the glory of battle had gotten us. We are all at fault, we all WANTED to charge that base." Yoshimitsu said.

"But I shouldn't have..." Naruto tried.

"Enough, you are acting like a child, people die in war, they died well, they died on their feet, went down swinging." "The Uzushio Samurai are in this to win this, no matter the cost, if you wont charge, I will but you WILL take part in this battle." Yoshimitsu said. "Are you going to let the French people down, will you let this kingdom face the same fate as ours?" Yoshimitsu reasoned.

"I will try... all samurai, move out" Naruto said, and he began running into the field, his sword drawn. The samurai followed, they knew this wasn't good. Their leader was broken.

They came up on the base, they saw the battle.

"See sire, there are many allies, nothing bad will happen to us. Now let's kick some ass." They all charged the base, Naruto dragging behind them.

They all noticed that Naruto loosely held his broad sword, a weapon used for when a great sword could not, but he could use it. He was not in a good state, they had to end this quick before Naruto go him self killed.

They slashed through the longbows, and hacked through the enemy troops moving along side Marie who decided it was best to stay with Naruto, both Yoshimitsu and Phillip nodded their consent knowing the instability of Naruto.

Marie was disturbed, this was a warrior whom was feared, and he was clumsy, his stance horrible, his attacks left him open,it was an uphill battle keeping a broken prince alive.

The samurai pushed with all they had with the few they had, they had to end it, they needed to end it now. French pike swordsmen surrounded Naruto, probobly orders from a mercenary or Phillip.

The samurai should have left him at the camp but they couldn't risk leaving him alone, he might have tried something stupid the state he was in, but this wasn't any better, it was like he was trying to get killed. Then Yoshimitsu had it.

"NARUTO IF YOU DIE, HOW WILL I TELL KAREN HER BABY NARUTO IS DEAD?" Yoshimitsu yelled.

Naruto forgot his guilt for anger and Yoshimitsu for calling him a baby.

(think of calling ed from fma short, this is the reaction Naruto gives.)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BABY, GRANDPA!" Naruto yelled in a rage.

"I didn't call you it, the English and their king and prince did, they say you suck your thumb and Karen breast feeds you like a little baby." Yoshimitsu.

"THOSE SON OF BITCHES DIE!" Naruto ran at the English, exploding in anger and rage, he slashed at every English soldier in sight and even fought dirty, punching them while they parried, kicked them, he sheathed his his sword and grabbed a Lady Fencer's neck and snapped it.

"Holy, why didn't I think of that?" Marie asked.

"Because you haven't seen Karen try to baby him all the time ha ha." "He hates it." Yoshimitsu said as they watched Naruto go ballistic.

Naruto saw the base commander and jumped him and started beating his face into the dirt.

BAM "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A BABY!" BAM "THAT'S FOR SAYING I SUCK MY THUMB!" BAM "THATS FOR SAYING KAREN BABY FEEDS ME!" BAM "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FUCKERS PISS ME OFF!" Naruto yelled as he wailed on the commander who's face, Naruto fucked right up with his beat down.

"Remind me not to get on that kid's bad side..." Marie said, sweat dropping.

"Umm...yeah..." Yoshimitsu said...

"Hey come one he's dead" Diane said as she grabbed his shoulder not realizing the danger.

"Uh oh." Yoshimitsu said.

"What?" Asked Marie.

**BAM**

Diane on the ground seeing stars.

"Oh shit, Diane, I'm sorry." Naruto stammered.

"Yeap...He's back." Yoshimitsu said.

"He's gonna kill you when he finds out you set him up." Marie said.

"Yeap..." Yoshimitsu said slightly afraid.

**That's the battle of Crecy, let me know if it's good or an epic fail, I know overpowered in the story, this is actually pretty close on as I wrote this as I played out the battle in Bladestorm, I actually almost died taking Crecy heh. Lost nearly all my men.**

**Next up...we'll see. Is this a pairing of Yoshimitsu x Marie I see coming? Did I exaggerate Karen? She's suppose to be a motherly character in the game.**


	5. Mother's Love and the childish commander

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 4 Mother's love**

**childish commander**

**SLAP**

"You stupid idiot, you could have been killed, what were you thinking going out into the field like that?" Karen screamed at Naruto.

The battle was over and everyone had returned to the Tavern for some R and R and to get their next contract. And Karen...she was being a mom to Naruto...again.

"Karen, the samurai made me go out." Naruto tried to reason.

Karen glared at Yoshimitsu. "Wouldn't have made any difference, the prince was unstable and we couldn't leave him alone with all those sharp and pointy weapons." Yoshimitsu countered.

Karen nodded at that, but held her arms none the less and looked ready to cry.

"Karen, really I'm fine, see, not a scratch." Naruto tried to cheer the woman up.

"You don't get it do you, Naruto?" Magnus asked.

"Um...no?" Naruto answered.

Magnus just sighed. "Naruto, Karen is sterile, you're the closest thing she has to a son, and in the short time you two have known each other, she pictures you as such." Magnus said.

"She's motherly to us all though, how am I any different." Naruto countered.

"Because, we're all adults and your barely a teenager, you're young enough to be her son and on top of that, you're closest to her. She's tended your wounds, she's been the one to stand with you when your samurai could not, face it, she is basically your self proclaimed surrogate mother." Magnus said.

With that, Magnus turned to go back to his table but stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Just remember what I said Naruto, you're more important to us all than you give your self credit for. Prince or not." Magnus said.

Naruto looked Karen again and saw she was sitting at a table looking at her cup.

Naruto shook his head and went to her.

"Hey Kar...mother, is this seat taken?" Naruto tried smiling.

Karen's head shot up to him quickly.

"W-what?" Karen asked, teary eyed.

"Is this seat taken, Mom?" Naruto tried again.

Naruto didn't even have any warning as the woman tackled him into a hug as the mercs laughed, even Diane whom was sporting a black eye was laughing at the woman's antics.

"Thank you, Naruto, you have no idea how much I've wanted to be called that." Karen said.

"No problem, but still no babying me. The Samurai commander needs to keep up appearances.

"No promises, but I promise I won't do it during a battle." Karen said.

"That will do at least, mom." Naruto said as the woman's heart fluttered at finally being a mother even if it was only surrogate.

"Wait, what about your biological mother?" Karen asked.

"She hasn't been much of a mother since I was 6 years old." Naruto said.

"Um, how old are you now?" Karen asked.

"18 years old." Naruto said.

"...12 years she's been a bad mother?" Karen thought before hugging her son.

"Well then let me make up for her shotty parenting." Karen said.

"You already have, just by caring." Naruto said smiling.

"Hm, Now then, about what happened with Diane, what happened." Karen asked with a sickly sweet tone and Naruto paled.

"Well uh, you see, it's like this, um..." Naruto tried.

Luckily Diane came to his rescue. "I'll take it from here little brother. Yoshimitsu yelled that the English called Naruto a momma's boy, said he was a big baby and that you breast feed him." Diane said causing a few mercs to choke on their drinks and Karen's face became beet red at the thought of her son suckling her breasts more from embarrassment and a bit from anger from the insinuation of her relations with the boy.

"Excuse me." Karen said as she marched over to Yoshimitsu. The Samurai looked and her and said "Oh shit." before bolting out the door with an angry Karen on his tail.

"Heh. Well, contract time. Barkeep, what have you got for me?" Naruto said to the Barkeep.

"Ah yes, the French are looking for mercenaries, they seem to be lead by a very capable commander, You should speak with them." The Barkeep said.

"Slick a chance to fight in a major battle from the French, I've been doing miniscule battle contracts to avoid attention, at least now that I sorted my self and my mom out, I don't need to work my self into the ground any more." Naruto said.

"Hm, and I see you have a new set of armour." The Barkeep said.

"Yeah, it's not samurai armour but it's better than that chain mail I was using.

Naruto was wearing a suit of animal furs and scale, along with chain mail sleeves, and hard leather slacks. He had gotten rid of his Flamberge for a new greatsword, a horse slayer, it was like a giant curved knife of black steel. (think ichigo's sword)

He also now had a gold casque and his broad sword was switched for a falchion, he had begun to work with cavalry and spears as well as archers, anything to broaden his tactics and swords weren't cutting it anymore, he had been overwhelmed by spears at Crecy, that couldn't happen again. He got lucky and overconfident, a lesson he had taken note to remember...

**battle field pre battle**

Naruto stood among his Samurai, Yoshimitsu having returned after a thorough beating from Karen.

"This guy looks like idiot." Naruto said.

"He certainly is naive." Yoshimitsu said looking at the commander.

"So they believe that victory is theirs? So mere numbers will matter, imagine their surprise when they find us behind them. Forward!" Ordered Bertrand Du Guesclin.

"Let's kick some English ass." Naruto said as he stared at the city, surrounded by English Siege towers.

"Yes sire." Yoshimitsu acknowledged.

With that, the samurai charged towards the enemy lines.

"First, we move east to take Fieng." Naruto ordered.

The Samurai wasted no time following their fearless leader into the fray.

"We shall strike the forces which have surrounded the city from the rear. We shall surprise and overwhelm them." Guesclin ordered.

"No shit, kid." Naruto growled.

The French forces swarmed Fiens and the town was quickly overwhelmed as the English officer struggled to push back the French Squads that crashed against his forces like a tidal wave of metal and blades.

"If we lift this siege, we shall become heroes to the people. I look forward to their glorious applause." Guesclin said.

"Is this guy for real, he sounds like a child, there is no glory in a siege, only duty." Yoshimitsu said.

"I don't know Yoshi." Naruto replied as he stabbed a swordsman through the heart.

The English officer fought desperately but he soon found his forces being pushed away from him, he was surrounded and he couldn't escape, the soldiers all stabbed his horse to dismount him, he fell to the ground as his horse was killed and before he could react, the soldiers stabbed their weapons into him, his chest alone having 10 swords in it. Fiens was quickly taken with the officer slain and the troops moved next toward the town of Burgond, who's defences were gone, a quick smash and grab before continuing onto the next objective, Cornille.

The samurai charged full sprint, eager to stay ahead of the childish idiot. Eager to keep him from getting him self killed.

Burgond was taken quick as a blink and a slice across the throat, the commander was dead.

The Samurai moved south towards their next objective, Cornille, around them Naruto began to notice that soldiers and mercenaries were beginning to see the samurais' valour.

Magnus came up to the samurai.

"There's something about this Guesclin, some charm, look at the trust in his men's eyes." Magnus said.

Naruto took another look around and he was beginning to see it and thought of the strategy, while Naruto already knew what to do, so did Guesclin. The man was a brilliant tactician to be sure, but he was still a fool.

When the samurai arrived, the French cavalry had already taken the town so the next target was the town of Leze. The Samurai charged west to their target.

And then the horn sounded. Leze was taken.

"...Um...okay..." Naruto said. "Next target."

"The town of Bruz, sire." Yoshimitsu said.

"Right onward." Naruto ordered.

With that he lead his samurai further west.

The horn sounded and Bruz was taken.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Most of the samurai were having trouble not laughing at their commander's expense, every try for valour taken before they arrive.

They charged full sprint for Vivian, intent of some glory at the very least and were thankful that it had not been taken yet, the commander was out fighting, they were almost there and then, cavalry charged in a trampled the commander.

"..." "This isn't my day..." Naruto said.

"Heh." Yoshimitsu said.

"Fine, we go into the city to retake the city." Naruto said.

The samurai came to a wall of enemy troops and all the samurai smiled, glory time.

The Samurai charged in the blade spear stance.

They clashed with the English and slashed their way through the troops, cutting through spears and shields, making short work of the defences.

The samurai, used chakra and ran the gate doing 98, and smashed through the guards.

"I say let them heads roll." Naruto ordered.

"10-4 sire." Yoshimitsu. (what's this song reference.)

Naruto dashed up to the commander, ripped out his skull and beat him to death with it. (another reference.)

"Holy shit, I don't see how that's humanly possible." A samurai said.

"I don't see how this is humanly possible!" The commander screamed as he died.

"Well um. That was messed up. And freaky." Yoshimitsu said.

"Victory." Naruto cheered.

**Later**

Guesclin and his right hand Jean were walking through town as the people thanked Guesclin.

Naruto shook his head and left with his samurai.

"He is cunning but childish...an interesting man to say the least." Naruto said.

**Another chapter another battle, and Karen is finally a mom, will Naruto finally get some actual samurai armour and weapons, will his samurai actually look like samurai? Find out next time on **

** The Ronin Prince.**


	6. The Black Prince Redeemed

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 5: The Black Prince redeemed**

"NO! Absolutely not! We will not be working with that black bastard! He goes against everything the Uzushio Samurai stand for!" Naruto yelled.

"My prince, first of all, you said your self that Uzushio was destroyed so we are just samurai because you have no intention of taking the throne. Second, our past experience with the black prince doesn't fit the rumours of him, if anything our opinion of the royal family of England only fits the king. Word is that, the prince tries to shield the people while his father burns all in his path. We can both see a royal feud coming. On top of this we need allies, people we can depend on when Konoha comes after you, and they will trace your yoki eventually. We can't be picky about our employers at this moment. Besides look at it this way, the prince might not be like his father and if he is, challenge him to duel by honour proclaiming that he disgraced your honour and you demand a challenge of Bushido." Yoshimitsu said.

Naruto just glared at Yoshimitsu.

"Naruto?" Karen asked as she walk up to him.

"Yes mom?" Naruto asked.

"Go on the mission, or I swear I will treat you like a baby because you're acting like one." Karen growled.

Naruto paled immediately and ran out the door.

"See you on the field, Yoshi bye." Naruto said as he charged out the door, surprising Magnus as he came in.

"What's he in a hurry for?" Magnus asked.

"Me being me." Karen replied as the trio chuckled.

"Well I best get going, I swear, it's one battle after another, the prince needs to get him self a woman, ah no offence or anything." Yoshimitsu said.

"None taken, I understand what you mean, he needs to take time to meet someone." Karen said as she looked at the door.

"Heh, where there is Diane." Magnus tried.

"No. He has enough bad habits, I don't need him talking like a bandit.

"Alright, see you two after the battle." Yoshi said as he donned his green helmet and locked his Oni guard into place.

"I'll never get use to how much you look like a demon in that thing." Karen said as she went to talk to Diane.

**Battlefield Fort Saint-Gren**

"Your highness the opposition is great in number but they are naught but rabble." General Chandos said.

"If they are naught but rabble, then why do they rally against us? Against our noble cause?" Prince Edward asked rhetorically.

"You tell me Prince, you know what, never mind, I'm gonna get this over with so I don't have to see a murderer and craven traitor like you for longer than I have to." Naruto said to Edward without looking at him before he and his samurai charged.

Edward stared at the samurai as he headed off to battle.

"The nerve." Chandos growled.

"That was the samurai prince, the honourable warrior that my father framed." "He has plenty reason to hate England, I wonder what it took to convince him to help in this battle." Edward wondered.

**With Naruto**

"We move towards Vicon. Let's get this over with." Naruto said.

No one spoke a word, they all knew of their leader's hatred towards Edward and his father, they all knew why but rumours stated different from possible observation, they never clarified that Edward was in on defaming Naruto and painting him a mass murderer of innocents, civilians.

They were giving the Black Prince a chance, If only Naruto knew where his orders would lead him, the king had done it again.

The samurai came face to face with a odd set of cavalry, camel riders, fucking camels. Naruto and his samurai charged their chakra into their swords while Naruto channelled an unknown energy into it, his sword glowed red and they unleashed their tearing the camel riders apart. They then began slashing at the infantry behind them.

The black prince charged into the infantry and then looked at Naruto whom was glaring at him.

"This battle does ill for my conscience, this battle if it can be called that brings no glory." Edward said.

"No shit, this isn't a battle, it's a slaughter." Naruto said.

"You know damn well, Edward, that we were enemies from the start, and only on occasion do I assist the English. Whether you prove your self to be the same murdering tyrant or not will decide whether or not you live through this war when next we face each other as enemies." Naruto said.

"Noted, I will put a stop to this massacre, one way or another. I know not what you are fully capable of on your own, I'd prefer not to find out." Edward said, slightly unnerved by Naruto's glowing red eyes from using the unknown red energy.

"Samurai, push through, take Vicon." Naruto ordered as they sliced through cavalry and infantry alike.

Naruto spotted some archers, three squads of them to be exact.

"Hey Yoshimitsu." Naruto called gesturing to the archers.

The old samurai nodded and they lead the samurai in a fill on charge into the archers.

One archer saw them coming, all 30 of the samurai and turned and ran.

The rest looked and saw. "Oh shit." One archer said as the samurai tore into them with their great swords while Naruto used his horse killer.

The samurai soon made it to Vicon and smirked maliciously at the guards inside from across the draw bridge, his eyes having returned to normal from the exposure wearing off, he and the soldiers charged and smashed the pole swordsmen into the wall like a herd of rhinos.

"The commander came out when the french main forces came in.

"SLIT YOUR OWN THROAT OR I'LL SLICE OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!" A samurai yelled at him.

The commander so terrified, took his own sword and slit his own throat deep and killed him self.

"Um...okay then." Naruto said, shocked by his subordinate. "We're going next to Saint-Albans" Naruto said.

The samurai didn't need to be told twice as they head northwest to the next objective.

Yoshimitsu looked over his shoulder and frowned, then looked ahead. "Samurai, refrain from that, we are trying to fix our image not ruin it more than the king of England already has." Yoshimitsu instructed.

"I agree, soldier, doing things like that don't leave a good impression, kill them be brutal when you do it, but don't scare them into killing them selves like that. And of course show your enemy respect, he has the guts to fight, give him or her recognition for it." Naruto said.

"Sorry, sir, I will remember that for next time.

"Alright samurai prepare for a little action because here it comes." Naruto said as he spotted knights, "ready, SWORD WAVE"

The samurai loosed blue waves of chakra.

These knights were smarter, they suddenly changed course and evaded before charging.

"Ah fuck this is gonna hurt." Naruto said as General Chandos came up behind the samurai and he and his knights, smashed into the French Knights.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Chandos said.

"Thanks." Naruto said as they slashed at the legs of the french knights' horses.

The french knights were a bitch to take out. Again and again, they drove at the samurai as the samurai let loose another volley of sword waves and took out more knights. Chandos charged the knight officer and impaled him on his land before lifting him off his sword and then ripped the lance out, spraying blood from the chest.

(Count in how a lance tip is made, when he ripped the lance out, he made the wound bigger and ripped a few chunks of chest bone and flesh out)

Chandos nodded at the samurai and they took and hint and charged for the next base.

The samurai entered Saint-Albans from the east while Chandos' knights from the south, the commander came out and heard a loud screaming noise.

He looked to the sound and saw the scariest thing in his life, a wall of blue chakra waves racing towards him.

He closed his eyes as the waves tore through him and the guards as the knights pounded the south defence.

"Well done, young samurai. I admit I was surprised by those waves, though I heard they are an an energy you use, called chakra, but what of the red one we save before.

"That...I can't answer, I haven't figured out why it's different some times.

(the demon is silent, it hasn't spoken to him in my story yet)

"Naruto, if you have cavalry, you may wish to use them, your next target is a distance away at one of our defence bases is at risk." Chandos said.

"Right, my samurai have trained in using lances, we got some royal lancers with us." Naruto said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were accepting your linage." Yoshimitsu said.

"Shut it." Naruto said.

Chandos just chuckled. "Boy believe it or not, you almost remind me of my grand son. But perhaps you should accept what you are." "your men will never let it go until you do." Chandos said.

"Oh come on, the English too now? Can't a guy catch a break from this crap?" Naruto asked.

"No." Chandos, Yoshimitsu, the knights and the samurai all said.

"You know what? You guys all suck." Naruto said laughing, succumbing to the hilarity of this predicament.

"Sound the horns, get us the lancers Yoshi." Naruto ordered.

Yoshimitsu pulled out a dragon decoration horn and blew it.

**AAAWOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

Before long a group of golden armoured knights with decorated lances and banners on their horse rode towards them.

"foot samurai, take a break, Yoshimitsu mount up." Naruto ordered.

Naruto got onto his horse, a black stallion, while Yoshimitsu mounted a red hair.

"Let's go Ryukaze." Naruto said to his steed.

The lancers then charged full speed out of the Saint-Albans, moving south west toward their next objective.

They arrived at their objective to find it had already been taken, next objective was north west at Poder. A fishing town.

The way was had two battalions in the path, easy kills for a royal lancers, the thunder of god among cavalry.

The royal samurai lancers charged fill speed and came upon one of the battalions. True to their name, the ground rumbled as the lancers stampeded towards the battalion.

It was french armoured knights, the next of royal lancers against Naruto's royal lancers, the lancer tore through them as though they were nothing, the knights shocked at the devastation didn't notice the elite pike swordsmen running up to them until it was too late.

With their knight protector's gone, the archers and infantry could do nothing but watch as the lancers and pole swordsmen came bearing down on them.

The blades came from all directions, slashed, stabbed, hacked, jabbed. Dead all of the archers and swordsmen and spearmen.

Naruto wasted no time moving for the next charge against the next battalion.

Only they came first, with two officers, the infantry were easily taken out but the horses were worn, and the lancers were smashed by the knights, the lancers tried to get out of the bottle neck that they were now trapped in, no escape, the lancers tried forcing their way out but they were just pushed back and lancers and knights stabbed at each other with their lances. Naruto look to the distance and nearly bust out laughing. The french knights were so focused on killing the samurai lancers that they weren't paying attention.

The knights were fighting better equipped cavalry whom were also better trained. They might win, but not today, they didn't have enough time to kill the lancers and the 6 squads of troops smashed into the knights like a tidal wave of steel and blades.

Lady lancers, lady fencers, elite fencers, elite shielded spearmen, elite shielded swordsmen, elite pikemen, pole swordsmen all clashed with the knights as they were hammered.

"Lancers? Do you have great swords with you?" Naruto asked.

They all cheered and he saw they did, sheathed over their shoulders varying on their sword hand.

"Dismount and clash with sword waves. NOW." Naruto ordered as the lancers jumped off their horses and drew their great swords.

"SWORD WAVE!" Blue waves of chakra and and one red wave tore through the knights and cleared a path of escape.

Naruto look to the sun, it was setting.

"We survived, and tomorrow we will win." Naruto said.

**Main camp that night**

"What do you think? Sire?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"I'm thinking that, Edward is innocent, he and Chandos saved our asses today, they're trying." Naruto said.

"Hm. That they are." Yoshimitsu said.

"Hm, I wonder if this is all there is." Naruto said.

"Hm?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"One battle after another, I think when the war is over, I'll...I don't know." Naruto said as he started and then stood.

"Battle is all we know, you could always take the throne." Yoshimitsu said.

"Yoshimitsu, be truthful, why are you so persistent to see me crowned?" Naruto asked.

"You'll know when you're read yo take the crown." Yoshimitsu said.

Unknown to them, a certain agent was watching them, the black prince's body guard Lemarl.

"What is he coming from the boy? This doesn't look good, is Uzushio really gone, his voice...desperate." Lemarl thought as she went to report to Edward.

Yoshimitsu was giving more questions than answers, both princes would be allies, that was guaranteed, but what of one prince's kingdom, was it really gone? Or...

**battlefield La Roche-Derrien**

"So we resume our battle, and this one will finish this farce. Let's end it and see if Edward has the balls to face his father about this massacre.

"We move to Poder, let's finish this. English moral is plummeting from all the hatred from the common people. Not that I can blame these people." Naruto said.

The samurai quickly moved west towards their objective ready to face down any of the french troops. Camels charged them, of the 12 camels, 2 survived a sword wave, 1 survive the leg chop.

The samurai continued, leaving the English behind to mop up the infantry.

Soon they were faced with more infantry, lead by Pierre, a french officer.

"Aye? Aren't you with ze french." Pierre asked.

"Short on coin, France wasn't hiring for anything major." Naruto said.

"That and ah, my mother black mailed me into fighting for the English for a change." Naruto said.

"Your mother black mailed you to...AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA BAM" Pierre started, then laughed until Naruto punched Pierre out.

"Anyone else want to say anything?" Naruto asking glaring at the French troops and they all shook their heads and cleared a path for the samurai.

"No way am I getting on his bad side, I heard he tore people limb from limb, ripping their arms, heads, and legs off with his bare hands." Said one french soldier.

"Yeah I heard he threw a battle axe like a tomahawk and took an English officer's head clean off with it." Said another.

Edward rode up behind Naruto, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"This is wrong, methods of warfare that cause the people to suffer and dislike us is wrong. Englishmen should be chivalrous not blood thirsty like..." Edward began.

"Like I was at Crecy." Naruto finished.

"No, you, that was justified, my father painted you a monster, and made you feared when before you were admired, even still your reputation suffers from the actions of my father." Edward said.

"I'll get over I'm sure, I am proving him wrong every day." Naruto said. "Come on let's finish this."

"Right, the sooner this day ends the better, I need to stop my father before things get worse." Edward said as he and his knights charged forward.

"Let's stop this onslaught, you have proven you aren't a cold blooded murderer, Edward." Naruto thought.

The samurai hacked through the guards at the base and with a single sweep, Naruto sliced the commander in half at the waste line.

Naruto looked down at the commander, still alive but needless to say, dieing, painfully.

Naruto raised his sword in reverse grip, the tip of the blade aimed at the commander's heart and brought it down, ending the commander's suffering.

"let's go, let's finish this." Naruto said, looking at the common folk whom died fighting an enemy that knew no mercy.

"I hope Edward can convince his father to stop this." Yoshimitsu said.

"I too...This is horrible, this isn't combat, it's butcher." Naruto said as they left the base, moving south until they heard the horn and looked to their objective, it raised an English flag.

"Not victory, not battle, no glory, no honour." Naruto said as he approached the king's location to see how things went with Edward and his father.

**King's post**

"Father I fail to see the wisdom of a slaughter that will only detriment our people." Edward said.

"You question us?" The King asked.

"Father, I beseech you. Let me lead the war effort." Edward asked.

The king lower his head and smiled.

"So be it, let us see how far your concern for the people takes you.

Naruto simply smiled.

These would be better from here on out. No more massacres, or so he hoped.

**Okay that's the next chapter, I know it's straight battles, but really most of the off battle stuff happens after Naruto meets the goddess of a girl, you who know the game know whom I speak of. Next chapter will happen when I unlock a major battle or one that's important to the story line. Now we all know that Naruto knows that Edward didn't frame him now, Edward is in charge of the English, Edward and Naruto are becoming friends despite being on opposing sides, and Edward's body guard Lemarl has suspicions that something is wrong with Yoshimitsu's story of Uzushio, something is out of kilter. What is it.**


	7. Crouching Samurai Hidden assassin

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 6: Crouching samurai hidden assassin**

Once again, Naruto was in the field of battle. Gone was the childish naivety that he had in Konoha. Now his eyes hold the glory of battle. He is warrior and a daimyo forth coming even if he doesn't even know it. He had fought countless battles, befriended the black prince, gained a mother and a sister. He had the respect of both English and french troops. He had the total and unquestioning loyalty of his own samurai. Both his foot troops and his cavalry. While they look more like knights and foot soldiers than samurai. In each and everyone of them, the fury of Bushido raged strong and proud.

Many a mercenaries knew of an old story of the mercenary general. But Naruto was something else entirely. He was the mercenary prince. Not that he would ever admit to such a title. His years of being an outcast of Konoha, their betrayal, losing his family, his home, his friends, it had made him humble. It made him strong.

Now here he stands at the battle of Troyes. Ready for anything. His samurai sparring with their greatswords and his armoured samurai knights tending to their armour and horses. Some troops were sharpening their swords. They all were eager to fight even if it was against France this time. The French king seemed to understand Naruto's situation. He didn't trust Naruto but then again, what king let's his guard down in the face of foreign dethroned royalty. No Naruto if he ever did acknowledge his heritage would amass an army of mercenaries and ronin. He would rebuild his kingdom...maybe. But that may only happen with the presence of a queen. Naruto's queen. Alas only time will tell. Now we see this story continue.

Naruto walked through the base. "Up! On your feet samurai! We got a job to do and we're damn well gonna make good on it." Naruto ordered.

Immediately all the samurai stopped their actions and saluted Naruto.

"In days past, the world forgot the code of honour. The elemental took the knife and the shadows. The Ninja, that the elemental valued so highly used cloak and dagger to take all that the elemental could have. They murdered, butchered, tortured and raped innocent people. They massacred innocents that could not even defend them selves. Men, women...children...murdered in cold blood. But now. Honour has returned. Those with the fire of Bushido WILL right the wrongs of the ninja. We will bring peace to this land then we will show the world. SAMURAI ARE FOREVER!" Naruto spoke to his troops as they cheered for their leader and his inspirational speech.

**Beginning of the battlefield**

Naruto and his samurai stood behind Henry Percy, Hot spur they called him. A man, no...a monster who was said to be ruthless. He would kill even his fellow troops and his own commander if they weren't worthy or were in his way. Suddenly a woman appeared behind Henry kneeling.

Henry took a swing at her with his sword but Naruto parried with his Horse Slayer.

"Now now, Hot Spur. Be nice to the lady, they are to be respected after all." Naruto said.

"I warned her, does she not value her life, and do you not for getting in my way?" Henry growled.

"I kicked your ass a number of times, do you really want me to do it again?" Naruto threatened.

"Please stop this. You must hasten to my lord, Prince Edward, assassins." The woman said.

"Ah Iamarl. We will save him. After all I can't let my friend die out there." Naruto said.

"Samurai on me! Forward! We ride to the Black Prince's aid and to finish this battle in time for dinner. CHARGE!" Naruto commanded as he and his samurai greatswords charged ahead of the English.

"Er damn him. Troops focus on the enemy positions and objectives, Mercenaries follow me." Henry ordered.

Naruto charged full sprint south to Dommartin. He could hear the English struggling to keep up. But not one samurai slowed. All of them hell bent on saving Edward. But Naruto was also afraid. Afraid that France might have chakra nin working for them and possibly even worse, Konoha nin.

The samurai moved their direction to south east after crossing a bridge and ran right into the forest at break neck speeds. They had to get to Dommartin. They couldn't fail. They wouldn't fail. Even still no troops has noticed them. In fact there wasn't anyone in sight. There were sounds of battle all around but no enemy troops or allied ones. Just trees.

Finally the samurai came down on a small outpost outside Dommartin. Aix. It was lowly guarded and an easy capture for the 30 elite warriors. By all rights the samurai were outrageously stronger than the English or the French troops. A product of their chakra enhancing them.

(**if you want a comparison. This going along side what I do in the game so my swords are lvl 40, the AI is currently lvl 24)**

Their swords glowed and the samurai let loose their volley. 30 blades of wind chakra tore through the enemy ranks like a hot blade through butter. The samurai wasted no time charging into the fray. They slashed at anything that wasn't them.

Naruto sliced his sword across and cut 4 French soldiers in half. He stabbed his sword into a lady fencer's stomach and then ripped the sword upwards, killing her instantly. He brought his sword down on a maceman and sliced through his shield and the man split in two, each half fell in a mess of gore. Naruto and the samurai saw cavalry charging them and the samurai stood in front of Naruto, already knowing what to do. They raised their swords, Naruto walked up to them and stood among them and raised his sword. The blades began to glow brightly.

A knight's eyes widened under his helmet.

"Scramble!" He yelled but it was too late as the samurai brought their swords down and the knights were sent into the air, their horses sliced to ribbons. The knights didn't even have time to counter as the samurai were on them in an instant. Slashing them and stabbing them as she tried to get back up.

"Soon enough, seeing as he was dead anyway, the commander stepped out into the open and fell to the ground headless as Naruto sliced it clean off.

With Aix taken, the samurai then continued on eastward to Edward straight into the fray.

The samurai then came face to face with the assassins, they appeared to be of Arabian origin or somewhere along those middle eastern regions. Truthfully Naruto never took the time to find out, nor did he care. They were cowards. They needed to be put down. The samurai didn't need special chakra powers to do this, all they did was swing and let the stupidity of the knife wielding idiots do the rest as the assassins threw them selves to their deaths. Being sliced up or cut to pieces.

Edward then saw the samurai coming and smiled.

"Ah I thank you for coming." Edward said.

"Wasn't going to leave an good friend behind." "Now let's win this, I don't like fighting against the French." Naruto said as he sliced an assassin in half.

"Right." Edward said as he impaled another assassin with his lance.

So here it was. Two warrior princes...slaughtering any and all opposition.

When one slashed, killing a number of enemies, the other covered him. This would be the battle in which many would ask why Naruto did not join the English. It is simple, sometimes forces beyond our understanding urge us to a life we yearn for. The one thing we yearn for most.

Naruto then set his eyes across the river. One last target. The sun was going down. He might might it, he might not. So he tried it.

He ran south, his samurai following. Edward looked on. He couldn't help but smile at the loyalty of the samurai to their lord, he knew somehow that greatness awaited Naruto and all who fought under his banner, even if he didn't have an official banner.

They came across a small army of four squad but a volley of sword waves sent nearly all of them into the river, drowning them. The rest were cut down where they crawled.

Three lady fencers backed into each other to cover each others backs, they were surrounded by the samurai. One fencer charged but was killed by three samurai who sliced her. The second showed no sign of fear and the third broke down. The samurai made a note to spare them but the still standing fencer went to stab her comrade and was stopped as Naruto stabbed her through the heart and lifted her into the air still on his blade.

"Why? Why do you protect her? She is a coward." The dieing fencer asked.

"No she is an ordinary warrior faced with an impossible situation, you are a traitor for trying to kill her in the face of the enemy. Now die." Naruto countered as he whipped his sword and sent the fencer into the river.

The last fencer looked up at Naruto and looked at him.

Naruto was wearing a suit of gold chain mail with a gold tabard and a gold skull cap and gold chain hood. He held in his hand a wicked looking black sword that curved, it had a long hilt and no sword guard. She then looked at his face and gasped at his deep blue eyes.

"I have spared your life, leave this one behind little girl, this is no job for the faint of heart." Naruto said as he and his samurai continued across the bridge.

The girl stared at the samurai and nodded before leaving the field...

Naruto made it cross the bridge and continued his charge and came upon yet another army, this one expecting him as they charged. Morons.

The samurais' blades glowed and the let loose their volley.

Needless to say, they all learned to fly. The initial infantry were sent flying but the waves didn't reach the cavalry. Naruto wasn't bothered by this however as he and the samurai slashed at the horses' legs and brought down half the knights as they charged by then when the knights began another charge, Naruto threw his sword into the air and threw it like a javelin after catching it and impaled the knight captain through the chest.

"They're not so tough, let's mop up the rest of them and finish this contract." Naruto said.

"It's not that we're too weak, it's you're too powerful regardless of what side you're on." Said an English lady lancer. "And leave me out of this, my bruises have bruises after our last fight with you."

"Noted." Naruto said as he and his samurai continued around the outside of the city annihilating any and all outside guards until the horn was blown announcing the commander had appeared, Naruto and his samurai then entered the city for a last slash up.

But time had run out, sun set had come.

**Next day (god dammit i can't wait till Joan is in so I can put Naruto's better story in)**

Naruto stood at the base of Aix. The end of the battle was certain. Thank god.

Naruto and his samurai charged south straight for their target. Naruto hurried across a bridge as came face to face with a small squad. A small dead squad after a quick volley.

The volley of sword waves killed the cavalry at point blank range and then a quick slice and all remaining enemy forces were dead. The commander so frightened, panicked and came out.

Naruto and his samurai charged the gate doing 98 and smashed into the commander's body guards.

"Sigh." "Don't bother." The commander said and killed him self.

Now then, Edward seeings as you arrived, mind telling me why you made such an idiotic move, you're no good to England dead." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder.

"I second that." Henry said.

"It is because I trust my friends and I trust you, Henry Percy and Naruto Uzumaki." Edward said.

"Trust? Friends?" Henry asked.

"It's called brotherhood by steel. Brothers in arms." Naruto said. "We can't survive, relying only on our selves, eventually it catches up with us and then who will save us if we are alone." Naruto said.

"Wise words, certainly beyond your years." Edward said.

"Perhaps but now I must be on my way. Until next time my friend." Naruto said as he and his samurai left the city.

**Short...very short...okay don't bull shit me I know you're getting sick and tired of Naruto and the battles. It's essentially Joan that teaches Naruto to be human again even if she doesn't even know she's doing it. Hopefully the samurai armour comes in the merchant soon, so Naruto can look like how he is suppose to look like. Bah forget it, I am going to make a chapter that the mercs force Naruto to take a break, I know you're all sick of the battles. Also fore warning, the final major battle of the game, I won't make that chapter until I've maxed the Spears, Horses, swords and bows to gain access to the samurai warriors/ dynasty warriors armour and weapons. These will be vital when the second part of the story is brought up. There will also be references to games and movies and shows As I'm sure you've seen a few.**

**By the way, I made the battle stories but I figured, Let's see Karen in action again. Next chapter Karen knows best YOU'RE GROUNDED.**


	8. Karen knows best, the greatful lancer

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 7: Karen knows best**

**The Grateful lancer**

Here we find our blond samurai hero sitting in the tavern as he usually does when not fight, and that's not often. Naruto had spent almost all his time in Europe fighting, he slept on the battlefield and his troops were worn out. Hell so was he. But so persistent was be to fight in battle that he risked his life and his men needlessly with lack of rest. It was getting to the point where it was having a negative effect on troop moral. Now we find Naruto trying to get another contract.

Naruto finished his cup of ale and went over to the contract book when suddenly he had a sinking feeling and looked over his shoulder.

"Little brother, you're not going anywhere. You staying in this tavern for a few days." Dianne said from behind Naruto. Karen was standing beside her along with Marc and Georges.

"Dianne, I am getting a mission, and since when do you OW OW OW OW" Naruto said but was interrupted by Karen grabbing his ear.

"Plant your ass in that chair and and take a god damn break Naruto!" Karen yelled pointing to a nearby chair.

"What? No way. I am a samurai I don't take re" Naruto tried.

"Sit!" Karen yelled and pulled Naruto's hear before throwing him into the chair by his ear.

"Ow! That hurt you crazy bat!" Naruto yelled.

WHAM

Karen kicked Naruto across the room and slammed him into the wall.

"Damn. Remind me not to get on Karen's bad side." Georges said slightly afraid.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me mister?" Karen asked angrily.

"I called you a crazy bat!" Naruto yelled like it was an obvious thing.

"That's it! You're grounded Naruto! Get your ass up stairs!" Karen yelled.

"And who's gonna make BAM" Naruto taunted before Marc smashed his fist into Naruto's head, knocking him out.

"I will Naruto. Sorry Karen, I'll take him up stairs and lock him up." Marc said.

"Thank you Marc." Karen said growling at the idea of her son calling her a crazy old lady.

With that Marc hefted Naruto onto his shoulder and carried him up stairs.

Yoshimitsu whom was watching off to the side simply smiled.

"Well as entertaining as that was and frankly the prince needs a break even if he doesn't want one. I need to go see if I can recruit some troops, we lost pretty much all of them in the last battle." Yoshimitsu said.

"Very well, Yoshimitsu, I'll make sure he doesn't escape either." Karen said.

"We will you mean." Dianne said as Georges nodded.

Yoshimitsu nodded and went out the door.

"So. You think we can keep him up there?" Georges asked.

"Georges, recruit some troops and surround the inn, he may try a window." Dianne said.

"Alright, Marc has the door, we have a ground floor and Georges has the windows." Karen said.

"Right, I'll get to work then, I have a good number of Elite bowmen at my command at the moment, I will have them watch the window to Naruto's room." Georges said as he went to gather his team.

"Wish us luck, the best commander against us, hope we're up for it." Dianne said.

Karen didn't say anything. She was worried.

Naruto had been running on fumes for days. Working himself into the ground ever since the fiasco with Maria at Flanders. Once against Naruto had been made to look like a butcher. But this time, Naruto knew it was Maria, just Maria. Phillip Le Bon's name was clean both of using Naruto and the mercenaries as a scapegoat and of the attack it's self. It took Naruto all he had to keep the Mercenaries from becoming angry with Phillip when he told them about Maria and Phillip's sense of honour.

**With Yoshimitsu**

Yoshimitsu had gone through all the barracks. Naruto only used four different fields. Bows, Horses, Swords and spears. There was almost nothing. Yoshimitsu had managed to get his hands on one set of Men-At-Arms. He simply couldn't find any greatsword units. None. Not even foreign types. He couldn't find any bows either, at least not the kind that were best suited for the task. There were no Royal lancers to recruit. No armoured knights. No normal knights.

Then he came across a group of women in chain mail and mini skirts. They hat shoulder length bedraggled hair, navy blue gloves and navy blue boots. What caught his eye was that they were looking at him, almost asking him to approach.

So he did. "Hello ladies. Fine day it is." The samurai said.

"That it is. May we help you?" A girl with blond hair in a pair of pony tails over her shoulders said.

"Why yes actually, you see my prince, Naruto, seems to be short of troops after the last few battles, actually he has none aside from the few a scrounged up for infantry. But he is in need of cavalry." Yoshimitsu said.

"Well then you came to the right place. We actually just arrived in town when we heard of this mercenary prince who was said to be among the best troop commanders in the war." The girl said.

"We are all lady lancers and seek to fight for this samurai prince we've heard so much about.

"I see, and pray tell, what is your name and reason for wanting to serve my lord." Yoshimitsu said.

"Most of us are lady fencers and lady lancers whom were spared by Naruto or saved by him, we are from both sides in the war. Personally, his samurai surrounded myself and two other fencers but one died when she tried to push through and the other tried to kill me before Naruto saved me." The girl said.

Yoshimitsu's eyes widened. Naruto had told him of this girl, a fencer who broke down in the face of certain doom with no chance of surviving, her own comrade tried to kill her.

He then smiled at her.

"What is your name girl?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"Cynthia. My name is Cynthia." The girl said. "And we hope to be the Uzumaki Lancers."

"Well then Cynthia, I'm certain that Naruto would be glad to have you." Yoshimitsu said as he offered his hand to seal the deal.

Cynthia grasped it and smiled. "I look forward to serving my prince."

**at the tavern**

Naruto had just woken up and went to the door to try to leave only to find it locked.

"Hey what's going on here?" Naruto asked no one.

"You're under Tavern arrest Naruto, get some sleep, you need it." Marc said on the other side of the door.

"Fuck you Marc, Let out of here!" Naruto yelled.

"Not gonna happen, now are you gonna get some sleep or do I have to knock you out again?" Marc replied.

Naruto just growled and went to the window and opened the curtains...only to come face to face with three smiling bowmen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked a bowmen.

"God dammit." Naruto said as he closed the curtains.

Naruto began to pace around the room, before going back to the window, through the curtains, he saw the bowmen watching him. He turned and ran straight at the door, intending to smash through it.

As if he knew what Naruto intended, Marc opened the door and threw a punch.

"Ah son of a DING" Naruto took the punch to the face and was knocked out cold...again.

Marc chuckled and shook his head. "Funny kid." He then picked Naruto up and put him back on the nearby bed and walked out, closing the door and locking it.

**Downstairs**

"All's quiet so far. He tried the window but turned back when he saw the bowmen, the fucking moron tried to escape the door by body checking it but Marc opened it and punched the dumb bastard out again." Dianne said.

Karen sighed. "He's certainly stubborn.

"No kidding, he kind of reminds me of well me sometimes." Georges said.

"Yeah the little shit doesn't know when the give the fuck up." Dianne said.

**Out on the town**

The lancers had gone about their business much like the other soldiers recruited by Yoshimitsu still had the issue of finding some spearmen for Naruto. The barracks were so empty with the major battle coming up. Everyone had scrambled to get troops for it. Finding anyone was an uphill battle.

**With Cynthia**

Here we find the young lancer sharpening her lance so that it would be nothing short of perfect for the upcoming battle. True she still had a few emotional issues but those can be dealt with when there was time. She had to be ready. But she wasn't an idiot either, the other lancers had gone to the tavern to rest. She had heard that Naruto had been grounded so to speak and he was being force to rest. She would have to gain some shut eye her self as well if she was to be ready.

She looked at the tip of her lance. Satisfied, she grabbed a brush from her pack and began brushing her steed's mane.

**With Yoshimitsu**

Finally Yoshimitsu had found a few troops, it wasn't much though, at this point, the samurai was desperate. Naruto needed to improve his archery skills, as well as his skills with spears and horseback riding. Given that he wasn't half bad in horseback combat and neither was his skill with spears but it wasn't good enough for the trials ahead of him. He needed to perfect his skills in these fields before the end of this war. He needed to be ready.

He walked up to a group of Elite Spearmen. There were two units. Each of twenty spears. A total of 40 spears. It wasn't much but it would have to do. Normally the samurai would recruit 5 units teams. But this time there weren't any.

**With Cynthia**

Cynthia had finished all she needed to do at the stables as was currently heading to the tavern where Naruto, the mercenaries and the troops they hired stayed. She looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was setting. She certainly hoped to get enough sleep, she refused to be a burden to the warrior that she now looked up to. She then smiled sweetly with her eyes closed before running to the tavern.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had woken again and after trying for a few hours to escape the room he gave up and took their advice. Currently he was sleeping like a baby. Weeks of a lack of sleep and running him self into the ground had caught up with him and he finally realized just how tired he was.

**The Tavern as a whole**

So the preparations are made. A new ally has joined the ranks. Naruto has his troops however few they may be. And he has a new vassal. Possibly a new royal samurai. Karen having fallen asleep from stress, currently sleeping at a table and Dianne also sleeping at the table, her head on it by Karen's

Marc had fallen asleep by Naruto's door. He sat with 1 leg laid out and the other bent with his arms around it. Georges and the bowmen having come in went to their rooms and all got a good night's sleep. They would most certainly need it, they all would.

**A woman's house**

Yoshimitsu had been met by a women at the tavern entrance, he recognized her immediately, they had been romantically involve for a while and he remember they had gotten drunk, one thing lead to another and he woke up in her bed. He smiled when he saw her.

"Nice to see you love." Yoshimitsu said.

The woman looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Yoshi, I have um, good news and sort of bad news.

"Hm? What is it? Is everything alright?" Yoshimitsu asked worried.

"Um yes, mostly. I'm um, I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father." The woman said.

To say that Yoshimitsu was shock to say the least was an understatement. He then smiled.

"Heh, I'm going to he a father. And here I didn't think I'd live long enough." Yoshimitsu said smiling.

"Hm, but what are going to do, the church...they'll give us hell, it's a sin to conceive before marriage." The woman asked.

"Oh?" Yoshimitsu asked.

Yoshimitsu then got on one knee and took the woman's hand in his own.

"Well then. Teresa? Will you be this fool of a samurai's beloved?" Yoshimitsu asked grinning.

Teresa looked down at the man in shock and then jumped him.

She kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

**Okay cheesy ending. But when I made the battle chapter after this it was because the big battle came sooner than I thought it would. There will be a little more character interaction in the upcoming battle. The Chapter after it is White Samurai. It will be an out of battle chapter like this one, I'll let you see if you can figure out what it is before I post it. My reasoning for giving Yoshimitsu a family is you don't really hear from him much, he's just sort of there some times. I gave him a family so he won't be in anymore battles until later on, like around oh say the Save the saint arc. I am going to do the final battle of the game a bit different from the game, it's going to be another movie reference I will let you figure it out when it comes up.**


	9. The Battle of Poiters

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 8: The battle of Poitiers**

To say that Naruto was in a sour mood to say the least was an understatement. He had been force to be bed ridden and was places under Tavern arrest by his fellow mercenaries, Yoshimitsu got himself drunk and got a woman, not that Naruto was jealous, he was glad for the guy, but did he have to knock her up? Anyway, the two goes married to avoid her getting any trouble from the church and the two seemed to be getting along. Lucky, it could have gone to hell. Then there is the issue of still no samurai armour or samurai based weaponry. And it was starting to show on his troops pride. They were samurai for crying out loud not god damned foot troops and knights.

To add on to the problems, the next major battle was coming. Not fighting for an officer in a siege in an important battle, but THE major battle. The King of France and Edward were set to clash. Naruto knew he was going to side with the French. That was the easy decision. It was the lack of recruits. In his effort to expand his horizons on what kinds of warfare he should utilize, he lost allot of his troops. He had no greatsword units. 1 men-at-arms unit, he had 2 units of elite shielded spearmen, he had 4 units of Lady Lancers. His cavalry capability was lacking to say the least, so were his spearmen. His single unit of Men-at-arms wouldn't last the battle...

Naruto looked to his now cherished adopted mother, Karen. The two had gotten close when Naruto had been placed in forced Rest and Reconciliation. He began accepting her more as his mother, and she babied him less. Diane was sitting at a table with her when she looked at him and smiled.

Diane for all her beauty, and her kindness, was foul about the mouth. But she was as much a sister as Naruto has had in years. These facts in place, Naruto's mind drifted to months past. When he was still in Konoha. He and his mother and sister were happy once. They were a family. The Samurai watched over them, protected them from the village. They celebrated his and his sister's birthday. They mourned the loss of their father. They honoured the samurai code of honour. But then it all changed. Mom went to the Hokage's Tower and returned practically worshipping the Uchiha name, she cursed Naruto's very existence. Both he and his sister knew something wasn't right, so did the samurai but they had no proof. Then the Uchiha massacre happened and Sasuke, that bastard moved in. He demanded my sister "service" him. That earned him a good beat down from my sister and I.

Then it happened again. My sister went to the Hokage's tower after being summoned and came back to be reduced to the Uchiha's little slave girl. Naruto was thrown into the streets by his mother by Sasuke's order. The samurai refused to answer to the Uchiha, saying they answered to the last free Uzumaki. ANBU swarmed the estate and the samurai fought them. Many died, most died. The survivors took me to live in the forest under the watchful traitorous eye of Konoha. Then eventually I was banished. The remaining samurai took me and fled. I don't even know if the others survived.

For months, I fought in this war. Battle after battle, victory and defeat, mostly victory. My cavalry were nothing special. My samurai were a force to be feared when using greatswords. My archers had come along way in such a short time. They will be needed. And then even still, friends and foes alike urge me to return to Uzushio, to claim my throne. What is going on? Something isn't right. Did my mother, my sister, the samurai? Did they know something? Something that Konoha wants to keep hidden? I don't like this. If Uzushio wasn't destroyed, if it still exists, if I know Konoha...I need to get strong, My troops need to be the best...I just hope I'm wrong...

**The battle field**

Naruto stood at his post. He saw the French King. "Hm, this formation again? You would think the English would learn from their mistakes. Very well, let us show them the strength of our honourable Knights. And of course your samurai, young prince." The French king said proudly.

Naruto had shed his chain mail in favour of plate, bulky and heavy as it was he lacked troops he needed heavier armour to counter his handicap, he was standing in front a group of 30 men-at-arms type samurai. All of them heavily armoured.

Phillip Le Bon rode up to Naruto. "Naruto, this is a single charge for you, it would be wise to use cavalry, hone their skills while seizing victory more easily than your limited infantry. Save the infantry for when you need them most or for when you have more of them. You infantry's strength is their greatswords, they are able to take down cavalry with those weapons but not with the simple weapons that you have now." Phillip said.

"Thanks for the advice, I was rather worried about the lack of troops to be honest, but this may solve the issue, I will have to employ evasion though, they were not strong enough to smash through pikes yet." Naruto said smiling.

"Agreed. I also noticed one of your lancers has been looking at you allot. More than the rest." Phillip said.

At this Naruto was confused. "I'll look into it."

Phillip nodded at rode off to his position.

Naruto went to check over his ladies and immediately spotted the Lancer that Phillip mentioned.

"You. I would have thought you would have backed out of the profession after our last meeting." Naruto said to the lancer.

"My apologies my lord, I wished to return the favour for saving me and sparring me. I want to pledge my allegiance to you my lord." The lancer said.

"Very well, you name?" Naruto replied, smiling up at the girl.

"Cynthia, my lord. My name is Cynthia." The lancer now called Cynthia said.

**In case you haven't caught on, this lancer is the lady fencer that Naruto spared in chapter 6**

"Well then Cynthia, and the rest of you, mount up, we charge as soon as the horn is blown." Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir!" The ladies answered.

Naruto mounted his own steed, a black stallion. Naruto was wearing a silver chain hood under a silver skull cap, he had plain plate armour on, sabatons and gauntlets. His weapon was a basic lance.

"Onward! Show them the ferocity of France's knights!" The king ordered.

"You heard the music girls! Time to dance!" Naruto ordered as he charged, his lady lancers following, their lances at the ready to impale and English soldier they encountered as she charged towards Angouleme.

"For lord Naruto! For the Prince!" The Lady lancers all cheered.

Longbows rained arrows down but the horses were just too fast as she kept just ahead of the arrows and continued on to their target. Spearmen threw their javelins at the prince and the ladies but the cavalry just evaded them and stampeded the soldiers. English troops fought desperately to escape or survive the onslaught.

"Damn Samurai bastard, take your whores and goes to hell!" The commander yelled. The English soldiers all gaped at their commander before bolting from the base, terrified of the women's wrath.

"Where the hell are you going you cowards!" The commander roared and turned around to come face to face with Cynthia, looking absolutely pissed.

Cynthia right hooked the commander sending him to the ground. Cynthia jumped onto the commander and straddled him before she began beating him black and blue. She kept on punching the man and slamming her fists into his face until he was no longer recognizable. She just kept on punching him as blood splashed from his face and covered her. Naruto immediately pulled her off him with the help of 3 lancers.

"Get a hold of you self Cynthia you stupid girl." Naruto growled.

"Let me go! I'll kill him! I swear it! I'll make him pay for that remark!" Cynthia yelled before Naruto slapped her.

"He's already dead. Now pull your self together. Don't let your rage blind you. Believe me, I let this happen to me before, it's not a good feeling and will only lead to despair." Naruto said.

Cynthia looked up at him and began to tear. "I really am pathetic am I?" Cynthia sobbed.

"No you're not but this is a battle, you need to learn to control your emotions and keep your temper in check." Naruto said as he offered his hand.

Cynthia wiped her tears and accepted his hand, with that he helped her up and she smiled at him.

"Thank you my lord." Cynthia said quietly.

"Don't mention it. Now on your horse Cynthia, we got a battle to win." Naruto ordered kindly.

"Yes my lord." Cynthia said as she ran to her horse and mounted it.

"You might need this." A lancer said as she handed Cynthia her lance.

"Thank you." Cynthia replied.

"Do you think she is fit for battle my lord?" A lancer whispered to Naruto.

"Doesn't matter, Some how I get the feeling that she has no where else to go." Naruto whispered back.

"Now then onward! We go north to Matha." Naruto said.

Naruto steered his horse to the north and rode on, his lancers following with renewed moral, Cynthia more than anyone.

"_My lord, Naruto, you spared me, saved me, both from my former comrade and from my self, you just seem to inspire all who serve you...Too bad I didn't have you for a father, or perhaps a brother, I think I'd like to had you for a brother."_ Cynthia thought as she followed Naruto into the fray.

About half way to Matha, the cavalry encountered a charge of English cavalry. The Earl of Warwick leading them. The lancers clashed with the armoured knights, no one fell. The two forces rounded about before charging again. This time a few knights fell dead and one lancer was killed. Back up arrived in the shape of foot troops and archers. The archers peppered the Earl with arrows as his knights fell one by one.

"Charge the archers! We much eliminate them or we're finished." The Earl commanded but the lancers anticipated this and under Naruto's order, charged as well, intercepting the knights, being left open to the attack, more than half the survivors fell to the stampede. The Earl was now desperate as Naruto and his girls charged him again. He closed his eyes knowing what came next as he had no knights to protect him. Either killed by the Samurai's girls or the archers that barraged them with arrows, there was no escaping this.

Bang, Earl was send to the ground from his horse. Naruto having smashed his lance into the man with a swing. "Get lost Warwick, Now's not a good time to die for you." Naruto said.

Shocked by the samurai's mercy, he simply nodded and retreated.

Naruto and his girls continued on as they were soon joined by the Duke of Orleans and his knights. Together the two units were a nightmare for their victims as they charged at breakneck speeds towards Matha, the few guards left alive stared in fear of the 40 lances coming at them, the commander having come out saw it and cursed.

The cavalry trampled the guards and lances impaled English troops as The commander met his fate head on and the Duke of Orleans took his head off with a strike to the face with his lance.

"Heh overkill with the cavalry..." Naruto chuckled.

"Perhaps, but then this isn't your strong suit and still you are as deadly as ever." The Duke said.

"Perhaps, but it is only because I trust my ladies so much. They all know where the true strength is." Naruto replied, causing a few lancers...all the lancers to blush.

**Naruto is needless to say popular with the females of his troops Cynthia is going to be a sort of sister figure**

"Alright next order of business, the next target on our way to the prize. We go next, North to Seigne and then south west to Grandjean and finally our main target south west to Saintes." Naruto ordered.

All the lancers nodded. And followed their lord north to the next base.

On the way they encountered yet another Earl, This one was of Winchester. The lancers didn't need to be told what to do, they already knew. Everyone readied their lances and charged full speed towards the skirmish. The charged killed all the Earl's remaining knights leaving hi open to the French troops that surrounded him and he was stabbed by their spears. The horn blew that the commander of Seigne had come out and the lancers didn't waste the opportunity and charged the commander head on.

"You've got to be kidding me, I just got this rank." The commander said before Cynthia impaled his head on her lance. And tried to shake him off before she used what the samurai had taught her about chakra to enhance her strength, she whipped the lance up, sending the corpse flying and it knocked Edward off his horse when the commander's corpse hit him.

"Not funny Naruto!" Edward yelled in the direction the corpse came from.

Everyone looked at Cynthia who had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"Actually it was kinda funny heh." Naruto said chuckling.

"Sorry about your friend my lord." Cynthia said.

"No need to apologize, it was amusing to say the least and I'm sure it would have looked hilarious." Naruto said laughing.

"Okay enough messing around, let's go, south west to Grandjean." Naruto said wiping a tear from his eye. "Always has to be something that's so stupid it's funny." Naruto whispered grinning.

Taking Grandjean was actually rather easy, everyone was so occupied by the army attacking it, they didn't noticed to lancers coming up the back.

"Push the French dogs back! Show no mercy!" The commander ordered

Suddenly he felt the ground rumbling and turned to look around when he saw the lancers coming right at him.

"Oh for fuc BAM" The commander started before Naruto's horse slammed it's fore hooves into his face knocking him down and then it stomped on his head, crushing it.

Then nightfall came. The battle was held off until sunrise.

**Camp**

"You did well today, Cynthia, remember control your emotions, and you'll have a promising future ahead of you as a samurai.

Cynthia went wide eyed at that. She had wanted to serve a a loyal vassal of Naruto's to be one of his already fabled Samurai Warriors. They were said to be the strongest of sword masters in Europe. It would be nothing short of a great honour to become one.

**Sun rise**

"One last charge ladies, one last fort to take and then we can all get our rest, victory drinks on me." Naruto said.

All the lancers looked at him and smiled before nodding.

"Jeez I know our lord is handsome, but come on, don't look at him like he's a piece of meet." Cynthia said.

"Oh? And what of you?" A lancer asked.

"ITHINKOFHIMASABIGBROTHER." Cynthia said blushing.

"Slower please?" Naruto asked encouraging.

"I um, I think of you as a big brother..." Cynthia said looking down.

"Ah, well I would be glad to have you as my sister Cynthia." Naruto said smiling.

"What?" Cynthia stammered.

"You're our lord's sister, now lance up and guts out." A lancer said.

"You heard the lady little sis, time to fight." Naruto said as he rested his lance under his arm.

"Right brother." Cynthia said smiling as she rested her lance.

The lancers began their charge south, no sign of the enemy yet, but they didn't let their guard down, this was the big target, which meant Edward had to be there along with Chandos, it would be a fight harder than hell.

The lancers moved rapidly through the trees, not wasting even a second, they needed to move, they had to hit them fast and hard if they were to stand a chance, for all the might that Naruto possessed, for all their prowess as cavalry, Edward was stronger, so was Chandos.

They had to be ready, for the worst, they had to show no mercy, they could not hesitate. They thundered through the forest, the sound of their hooves sounded of the thunder of god. The fort came into view through the trees.

They charged around the wall to the entrance, still no sign of Edward or Chandos.

Archers fired down at them from the wall as they moved as fast as their horses would carry them. They came upon a large army and charged into them. Naruto blew his horn and the Men-At-Arms charged in from the trees and engaged the enemy. Naruto blew a different tune and Elite Spearmen came to back them up as well. The fort was in complete anarchy. Everywhere, was covered in bloodshed. Spearmen impaled, swordsmen slashed and hacked, Macemen smashed.

"This isn't working, all lancers dismount and draw swords!" Naruto ordered.

The girls and Naruto got to their feet and drew their swords, their reinforcements having been wiped out, they had to resort to their strongest field, swords, shields at the ready, the swordswomen charged the archers, shields protecting them. They slashed at any and all enemies they faced and then they entered the fort and saw him. They immediately regretted dismounting, them on foot, face Edward and his knights.

"I owe you for throwing that man at me Naruto." Edward said grinning.

"Wasn't me. It was my sister, and don't think we are going to let you win, victory will be ours." Naruto replied also grinning.

"So we are at an impasse. You won't accept defeat and neither will I." Edward said.

"Or I could do this." Naruto said as he threw his sword, hilt first and hit Edward's horses hind quarter causing the horse to buck the shocked Edward off.

"That was a low. Since when you do use sucker punches?" Edward said then asked frowning as he got up.

"Since I learned not to have a stick up my ass. Courtesies of my mother Karen." Naruto replied before he threw his lance and impaled the commander through the head.

"And that's the end of that." Naruto said smirking smugly.

"You win my friend, seems I have a rival." Edward grumbled.

"Seems you do." Naruto said as he started to laugh.

Then Edward laughed with him and the swordswomen knowing about the friendship between the 2 princes simply smiled at the two while they went securing the base.

**Well there is another battle chapter. This is one of the 3 BIG battles of the game, there are if I remember correctly two more before I will have to wing the rest for the second part of this story as it's split, the first is the Ronin Warrior, the second in I can't say or it will be a spoiler and ****the third if I make one, might just be two parts.**


	10. The Ronin Prince reborn

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 9: The Prince Reborn**

It had been a few days since that fateful day and Naruto and his new little sister had become close rather quickly. As luck would have it Karen took to the girl as well. Even still however, no one knew really why the young fencer turned samurai had looked to Naruto as a big brother. She had been at his mercy, nearly killed by her comrade and defended by the young prince.

Currently Naruto was waiting in the tavern. His old sensei have told him to wait in the tavern for an old friend. While Naruto and Cynthia were out fighting and winning battle for France and sometime England, samurai had arrived from the elemental nations bearing a jagged Uzumaki emblem on his back.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" Diane asked as she approached Naruto.

"Fine I guess, Yoshimitsu asked me to wait for some guy who just arrived in town, someone called the Azure dragon." Naruto said frowning.

"Azure dragon? Like a samurai? I remember one entering town a earlier, he had black armour with a crescent moon decoration on his helmet, a blue coat and if you can believe this, six swords." Diane said.

"What? What the hell does a samurai need six swords for?" Naruto asked.

"Six claws to slice up my enemies and your enemies six times faster my liege." A samurai as Diane described except that he had an eye patch.

"It's good to see you again Naruto." The samurai said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Masamune Uzumaki? I thought Yoshimitsu was the only honour guard who survived."

"Heh, we survived alright, but you forget I'm just a junior member, and I'm not the only one who came. Yukimura Uzumaki, Ieyasu Uzumaki, Kenshin Uzumaki, Kenshin's ninja wife Kasuga, Yukimura's ninja brother Sasuke Uzumaki, a ninja mercenary named Kotaro Fuma the dark wind, and lastly another group of mercenaries the Saika faction all came with us, seems the Saika were driven from their land by Konoha, we also have word that Keiji Maeda is on his way here as well." Masamune said.

"Huh...All the Samurai heroes of the continent are coming and even the mighty Saika Artillery. Just tell me. Why are they all coming to me?" Naruto replied.

"Instead of telling, how about I show you." Masamune said.

"Alright." Naruto said calmly.

"Follow me." Masamune said smiling as he went out the door with Diane and Naruto following.

They went through the town as they watched the gathered samurai, mercenaries, ninjas, soldiers, knights, archers, assassins, and riflemen prepare for the upcoming battles.

Eventually they came upon the smiths.

"Ah here we are." Masamune said as he entered one particular building.

Diane and Naruto looked at each then shrugged before entering.

"Big brother!" Cynthia yelled as she hugged Naruto.

"Heh, Nice to see you to Cynthia." Naruto said as he and Diane smiled at her.

"Big brother, this dragon samurai guy came and brought you samurai armour! It's so pretty." Cynthia yelled.

Naruto simply chuckled as he looked at the armour.

It had a decoration of gold antlers on the crown of the kabuto and had a black coat over it.

The kabuto, armour, shoulder pads, leg plates and chain mail were all of platinum silver. The breastplate had a silver whirlpool on it and the coat had a white whirlpool on the back, there were also white flames licking the bottom of the coat.

"Wow." Naruto said surprised.

"A samurai prince isn't much without his armour, my liege. Please I ask you this, take this armour, take your throne. If the kingdom is destroyed then please rebuild it. If not for your sake then for your parents, for your children, for your family line. Let Uzu no Kuni stand as a symbol of justice, of Bushido, of honour." Masamune said.

"Masamune, Cynthia, Yoshimitsu, Mom, Diane, Edward, so many have tried to convince me, but it was never about the throne was it? It was about legacy and what our kingdom stands for, since it's end, chaos and tyranny have reigned supreme in Ninjenia. I don't fully understand but I think for this time. I'm willing to try. We can build Uzu yet, this country needs us, and we need allies to rebuild Uzu no Kuni, we need allies to stand against Konoha's tyranny. Against the Uchiha family's tyranny." Naruto said.

"Tell the others, spread the word, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am heir to the throne of Uzu no Kuni. I am the Samurai Prince and I send out this call to arms, for justice, all who would bring an end to this war and stand against Konoha. The heavens call out, The people call out, and we answer. We are the Uzumaki Royal Army. Let Bushido rule the battlefield let honour be known once again." Naruto said.

"Hail Naruto, Samurai Prince." The gathered samurai cheered.

And so it was across France that the call went out. The Samurai Prince had risen, Uzu no Kuni was down but not gone. The samurai rode out to the four winds across the country gathering followers, new samurai from mercenaries to knights. Both Prince Edward and the king of France heard of the gathering numbers.

**Paris**

"_This does not bode well, the Samurai Prince is our most powerful tool, if he grows too powerful he will leave for his own kingdom and we may not win the war without him. We are going to need a new pawn_." The French King though.

**And England controlled city**

"Iamarl, what news have you of Uzu no Kuni or the Prince?" Edward asked.

"I have heard only rumours so far, but Uzu no Kuni might not have been destroyed, it is much worse than that, the rumours speak of slavery and worse is his mother and sister, they are under some sort of bewitchment, his sister had broken free but in her attempts to escape Konoha, she was captured and publicly executed for treason. Also Naruto seems to have accepted his lineage and has risen up to the task of rebuilding his kingdom, but I think it may be more along the lines of liberating it." Iamarl said.

"Most disturbing, if it is as grave as these rumours state, then the only reason Naruto hasn't left yet is he needs allies to help him and he doesn't have enough time to see the war to it's bitter end, we need to think this through, diplomacy might be the best course of action for the sake of innocents, I'll be sending a message to my father over the matter." Edward said.

"Yes my liege." Iamarl replied before she vanished.

**French town**

"Riflemen! Rise and answer the toll of the bell! Let world hear our call! We are the crows of Saika!" Magoichi Saika commanded she fired her pistols into the air.

"Uzumaki Cavalry, prepare for battle! Let the world hear the roar of Tiger's Cub!" Yukimura commanded

"Make way because the Azure Dragon of the North can't be stopped!" Masamune yelled.

"So the time is nigh, the Prince has risen, let the world know it all, our time shall come." Yoshimitsu said.

"..." Kotaro and his twilight ninjas said nothing.

"We stand here unarmed, so that one day, we will not have to fight our brothers! We're in it to win it!" Ieyasu yelled.

"Expectations? I would keep them low, the enemies of the Uzumaki clan, will not stand in our way. Sasuke said as his ninjas nodded.

"The lands I once called home have been burned, so come the one who will make them live again, I am Kenshin of the Uzumaki, we are ready for battle at any time." Kenshin said monotonously.

"My ninjas are ready for Kenshin and for Prince Naruto we fight we will win, I swear it!" Kasuga said and her fem Ninjas spun their blades.

"So here we are, the army is ready, let us show this world, that we are not gone to the pages of history." Naruto said as he placed his kabuto on and fastened the chin strap, having already put on his armour.

**Okay I know short chapter, and you also see how cold the French king is early on, okay here are the references, it's sengoku basara and another reference, You'll to really look hard to find the second one. I will give you a hint. Koei made the game.**


	11. Chapter 10 The battle of Bayonne

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 10: The battle of Bayonne**

Naruto looked around as he frowned. The plan for the coming battle was simple and under most cases, sound. Their flank would appear to retreat slowly and draw the enemy attention while the northern flank would press the attack. It should succeed, except for one factor. La-Hire. The moment the man sees the south flank falling back, he would charge to their aid. For this battle, No plan would work. Only charging head on would succeed.

Naruto turned and returned to his group's tent. Naruto would be leading a detachment of mounted samurai for the coming battle to compensate for the chaos that was about to ensure from La-Hire's actions.

Quickly grabbing his sword, he strapped the scabbard to his back and drew his sword, inspecting the blade.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto saw the blade was in respectable condition, however, despite Naruto having kept all his equipment in top condition and taking care the maintain his sword, the ceaseless battles had taken their tole, The sword was begin to weaken soon and a new blade was needed.

Naruto sheathed his sword and put on his helmet before making his way to his horse, Ryukaze and mounted up.

Naruto set out to the field and saw his samurai waiting for him. All of them, the lancers that came to him not so long ago.

"The women are ready, brother." Cynthia said nodded to Naruto.

"Samurai. My sisters of the sword. I'd rather fight beside you and any others of my samurai than any army of thousands." Naruto said while the female samurai lancers banged their gauntlets against their shields.

"Let no man forget how menacing we are. We are dragons!" Naruto said as the samurai lancers continued beating their fists against their shields.

"You know what's there. Waiting beyond that wall, Glory. Take it. It's yours." Naruto said pointing across the fields and then to his lancers.

The women all cheered and grabbed their lances from the ground and raised them into the air.

"Let all men know, that this battle was won by the women of the Uzumaki Cavalry!" Naruto yelled and began riding to the front with the lancers following.

**Later**

The plan was holding so far, the south flank was falling back to Sare when Naruto saw it.

"The plan is off, all lancers, form ranks and face the enemy." Naruto ordered.

"But what about the commander's plan?" Cynthia asked.

"Failed." Naruto said as the cavalry turned around.

"We followed strictly to the letter." Cynthia countered.

"The commander never took La-Hire into account." Naruto said grinning.

Cynthia heard La-Hire yelling as he and his men came to aid them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cynthia deadpanned.

"Nope. Now then, let's not let him have all the fun. For glory! For Victory!" Naruto yelled and charged, The lancers following his lead.

The cavalry smashed through the defences of the nearby enemy fort, Cherchebruit while cavalry and infantry both were flattened the the chakra infused samurai lancers.

The cavalry stormed into the central part of the base, chakra sticking their lances to their backs and drew their swords. The lancers hacked and slashed at all enemy forces around them.

"Naruto!" Cynthia cried as a pike stabbed into the underbelly of Ryukaze, causing the massive black stallion to rear up on his hind quarters and fall, sending Naruto crashing to the ground.

Quickly jumping up, Naruto roundhouse kicked an English foot soldier away from him and drew his tanto.

Quickly weaving threw the fighting, Naruto slashed the throat of an archer and pulled the short sword from his scabbard before throwing the tanto at an archer that was about to shoot Cynthia, killing him.

Naruto smashed the sword across a soldier's shield, slicing it in two before drop kicked the soldier, sending him to the ground and brought his fist down.

"No wait wait." The soldier cried as Naruto brought a chakra power punch down on the soldier's jewels before chakra kicked him in the groin sending him flying through several troops.

Naruto turned a threw his sword at the commander, impaling the blade through the commander's head.

The English soldiers retreating from the base, Cynthia handed Naruto his sword before looking at Ryukaze.

"Will he make it?" Cynthia asked.

"No." Naruto said clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry old friend. I was too slow." Naruto said as the horse looked at him, almost as if telling him what to do.

Naruto then stabbed his sword into Ryukaze through the heart, ending Ryukaze's pain.

Naruto whistled for a new horse and mounted.

"Okay, now I'm angry." Naruto glowered.

The samurai then charged to Narp while Cynthia looked at Naruto sadly.

"He meant allot to you." Cynthia stated.

"He was with me right from the start." Naruto said as he gripped his sword tighter.

The lancers charged to the walls as Naruto sheathed his sword causing the women to look him in confusion.

Naruto then channelled his chakra and created a Rasengan in his hand, causing the women to go wide eyed.

Naruto then aimed his Rasengan at the archers atop the wall and launched the swirling energy sphere.

"Rasengan Cannon." Naruto yelled as the sphere exploded, sending the archers falling to their deaths.

The cavalry charged into the fortress while Naruto stood up on his saddle and drew his sword before jumping off and came down on a soldier, slicing him in half.

The lancers all put away their lances and drew their swords again and began slashing at the enemy while Naruto smirked.

"I have held back much. I was one the weapon master of Konoha." Naruto said as he unsealed a new weapon, it was not however the normal samurai sword, the katana, This had a long white hilt with a cyan coloured crystal in the pommel and the guard was large. The blade was a long broad blade, one meter in length and made entirely of the cyan coloured crystal. The weapon looked more like a long European longsword, or bastard sword.

"Behold, the blade of the Uzumaki clan, Tenshikasai. Or as you would call it. Angelfire." Naruto said grinning as white flames began to flicker along the blade and the blade began to glow with a warm bluish light.

"By heaven's name it's a weapon of the heavens. Run!" The soldiers began to flee while the commander came out.

"Stand your ground you fools, it's just a sword, the name is probably falls, God would never bestow a weapon of his angels to a man who uses witchcraft." The commander yelled and turned to face Naruto only to be impaled through the heard with the Tenshikasai.

"That was ninjutsu, not exactly something I use often but you English wankers killed my horse." Naruto said coldly before ripping the sword out the side of the commander, killing him from the shock alone.

"Brother..." Cynthia said shocked, both to Naruto being so cold and also the blessed blade.

"I'm alright Cynthia, As for the blade, it's been passed down through the Uzumaki clan as an heirloom." Naruto said as he mounted the horse he'd been given.

"Understood. What of this ninjutsu?" Cynthia asked.

"You wish to learn it?" Naruto asked.

"If it would help me serve you better brother." Cynthia replied.

"Hm, I believe Kasuga, Hanzo, Sasuke and Kotaro can help with that." Naruto said smiling.

"For now, we have a battle to win." Naruto said as he swung his sword forward.

"For Glory!" Naruto yelled and charged with his cavalry.

The group then charged north flattening everything in their path as Naruto kept Tenshikasai aimed low, slicing the heads of anyone he passed by.

"There is one thing I want to know brother." Cynthia said calmly as she slashed the throat of a foot soldier.

"Shoot." Naruto said.

"Why haven't you use the blade until now?" Cynthia asked.

"It allows me to be identified, I wanted to keep using bought blades so that no one will see Uzumaki craftsmanship and therefore Konoha-" Naruto explained.

"Wouldn't find you." Cynthia finished.

"But now I see that the war is demanding more, I need to use Tenshikasai as it is a blade unmatched. It will never dull, it will never falter to time or age. It is a blade forged by Kami herself. And it will be the blade that brings the end of Konoha's evil." Naruto said as he jumped off his horse and ran up the side of the walls of Medionde.

Jumping up into the ramparts, Naruto grabbed an archer and threw him off the wall.

"Stinger!" Naruto yelled as he used chakra to blast forward and slammed his blade into an archer, sending him flying off the wall in a spray of blood.

Naruto turned and slashed the sword upwards, slicing another archer from the groin up, slicing him in half.

Naruto turned and saw his lancers charging toward a group of pikemen.

"Too bad jerk offs." Naruto said as the Tenshikasai glowed brightly.

"Celestial Slash!" Naruto yelled and launched a blade of pure energy at the pikemen, shattering their pikes and sending them crashing to the ground as the cavalry trampled them.

Naruto then looked to see archers on another wall taking aim at him.

Naruto fired a Rasengan cannon at them, blasting them off the wall.

"Have a nice fall." Naruto said smirking.

The guards tried with all they could to push the cavalry back as Naruto jumped down.

"Kami, guide my blade, Tenshi no Takai, Shinigami, I deliver the enemy to you. And send them to Yami in Makai." Naruto said coldly as he slice a soldier in half from the shoulder to the hip before rolling away and slashed up, slicing another soldier in half.

Naruto then slammed his sword into another soldier sending him flying.

Naruto then saw a soldier from the previous base.

"Why, why do you have an archangel's blade?" The soldier said backing away.

"That is a secret, so, retreat or die, take your pick." Naruto said smirking while the soldier turned and fled.

"Smart move." Naruto said and he spun around and slashed the head of the commander whom was about to stab him in the back, sending his head flying into the hair with a spray of blood.

Naruto turned and nodded to his fellow lancers before mounting up on his horse again.

"Bayonne is the next town over." Cynthia looked tot he North-West.

"The sun is going down, we can at the very least weaken them." Naruto said as he charged forward with the lancers following.

The cavalry charged toward the city while smashing through any forces they came across. Along the way, they saw a bettering ram approaching the walls.

"It's too late, they won't even reach the wall before sunset." Naruto said as he sliced a knight through the chest, sending him off his horse.

The horn blew and all forces returned to friends forts.

**Later**

Naruto entered the main fort, smiling.

"I told you the plan wouldn't work sir, La-Hire is a freaking berserker." Naruto said as he took off his kabuto.

"I wish I'd listened to you now, but the batter is nearly ours. It's thanks to you Ronin Prince, you an your ladies. Reports are coming in now, you drew a holy sword, blessed by god him self and the enemy panicked." The commander said looking at the map on his table.

"I try, but it wasn't blessed by god, it was forged by a goddess. It's the ancient heirloom of the Uzumaki clan, given to us to defeat the king of demons, almost a thousand years ago." Naruto explained.

"I'll bet you have many enemies, not fighting in this war, the sword draws attention to you, what will you do now, word will surely reach them?" The commander asked.

"I'll show them why I am my generation's strongest weapon master from Konoha. I'll not be their dog any more." Naruto replied.

"Well, you'll certainly have no shortage of support if it comes to that. You've made friends in high places." The commander replied.

"Indeed, I'll be going to check on my troops, the horses are exhausted, my lancers may not be able to go out tomorrow." Naruto said calmly.

The commander nodded. "And may the odds be ever in your favour Ronin Prince." The commander said saluting him which Naruto returned before leaving.

Walking through the town, Naruto saw all manner of French troops look at him in awe.

Ever since drawing the Tenshikasai fro the first time, Naruto felt the Kyuubi's taint ebbing away. The blade was purifying his body of the demon's dark youkai and it was showing, Naruto's once bleached hair returned to it's original blond, and pure light shined from Naruto's eyes giving him an almost arcane look.

Naruto entered the tent where his lancers were staying.

"Status?" Naruto asked.

"We have no replacement horses, sorry brother, you're gonna have to find help on the field." Cynthia said glumly.

"Alright. Don't worry, Cynthia, I'll be fine for now." Naruto said hugging his little sisters.

"Doesn't make it any easier, you're going out there and I have to sit by and watch." Cynthia whined.

"Hey, chin up. When we get back to the tavern, we can celebrate our glorious victory." Naruto said smirking.

"Now every, to sleep. You've earned a rest." Naruto said leaving the tent to go to his own.

Unknown to Naruto, a figure watched him from atop one of the towers.

The figure's eyes softened as she stared at Naruto before she vanished in a burst of wind.

**Next day**

Naruto stood out in the field behind a number of squads as he eyes them, seeing a group of knights coming up to him.

"Sire, the commander informed us that you are in need of cavalry, we would like to aid you in this battle." The lead knight said as he handed Naruto a lance.

"Thank you. I guess the commander wasn't kidding about having back up if I ever needed help." Naruto said smiling as he mounted a horse and sheathed his Tenshikasai before accepting a shield from the knights.

The knights then charged straight for Bayonne, noticed the guards having been already slain the knights charged in through one of the smashed in gates and continued charging toward the main command post, seeing the commander fighting off French troops.

The French troops saw them coming and scrambled out of the way confusing the English commander.

The commander turned the saw the knights right on top of him.

"Ah fuck me." The commander grunted as the knights crushed him under the hooves of their horses.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit easier than expected..." Naruto said removing his helmet and scratching his head.

"I agree, the city was not so weakened last night, someone must have sabotaged them." the lead knight said.

"There!" A knight yelled and they looked up to see a kunoichi running across the wall.

She was wearing a red chest piece with red scaled shoulder pads, plated armour on her hips, wrist and shin guards and leather straps on her legs. She had a red scarf rapped around her neck and tied into a bow. She wore a brown battle cloth under her armour and had a red swirl ornament in her hair. Her hair was blond and her eyes blue.

She looked at Naruto and smiled before stabbing an archer in the throat, again in the side and a then ripped both out before throwing the archer off the wall and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at where she'd been wide eyes. "Kasumi..." Naruto had dropped his lance in shock of seeing the kunoichi, his younger twin sister...

** Later**

Naruto sat in the tavern nervously as he stared at his ale.

Seeing his turmoil, Karen came over.

"What troubles Naruto?" Karen asked as she sat by him.

"I saw someone from my past in the previous battle. My twin." Naruto said nervously.

"You met your sister? Then this is cause for joy, is it not?" Karen replied smiling.

"She was practically brainwashed by Konoha before I left. In the battle, she seemed to recognize me. I don't know if she is here as an enemy or an ally. And that worries me. If she is an enemy then Konoha are on their way. They'll burn both England and France to ash." Naruto explained grimly.

Karen frowned at them but smiled again. "She is your twin, have faith in her, perhaps she had escaped somehow." Karen said smiling before leaving.

"Perhaps... Perhaps." Naruto said as he downed the last of his ale and left the tavern to take a walk through the town.

**Okay, so there is Naruto's sister near the end of the battle, as you know, Kasumi, Naruto's twin was brainwashed by Konoha along with Kushina to be "loyal" to Sasuke, the Uchiha Massacre did still happen, hence the retrieval mission mentioned at the start of the story. If you've read cannon, then you know how they were brainwashed, if not, spoilers will be revealing later on in the story so I suggest you get up to speed on the Naruto manga so it's not spoiled for you.**

** As you can see, Naruto may be a samurai but he does know ninjutsu, he was forced to be one after all. And his father was also a ninja. Naruto has not used chakra or his sword Tenshikasai up until now so as not to draw attention to himself as a ninja. Yoshimitsu fucked that up though.**

** In my story, the Juubi no Akuma was defeated by an Uzumaki, using the Tenshikasai, it is a sword made to fight demons and evil in any form. It can be used as a regular blade but it will cut through just about anything. As seen with Kyuubi, Naruto has never drawn the blade, even before his exodus from Konoha, the blade is holy in nature and purified Naruto by killing the Kyuubi inside him or at least it's working on it.**


	12. Battle of Cocherel

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 11: The battle of Cocherel**

Naruto stared out to the battlefield narrowing his eyes at an English noble.

"The fool is going into a trap. Come on everyone, let's save his sorry ass." Naruto grunted as he drew Tenshikasai.

The samurai wasted little time charging forward, their swords drawn as they raced to help the noble moron who decided to disobey orders while Edward is away.

The samurai charged through the enemy forces, crushing down beneath their horses' hooves.

The samurai wasted no time pushing the enemy forces back from the noble as the duke was dismounted from his horse.

Naruto jumped off his horse and sliced an enemy soldier in half before turning around and firing a Rasengan as a group of knights charging at them, sending the knights falling to the ground as the explosion hit them.

Naruto then dashed to the knights and hammered the first with a stringer before uplifted another with his sword. Naruto slammed a Rasengan into the groin of a third, sending the screaming knight flying into the air.

Naruto turned and blasted out chakra, sending the remaining knights crashing to the ground before they retreated.

Seeing no more threats to the duke, Naruto stomped up to the duke.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto glowered at him.

"Excuse me?" The noble asked insulted.

"You disobeyed orders." Naruto glared at him.

"How was I suppose to know it was an ambush?" The Noble asked.

"That's not the point, you were ordered to stand your ground, you lucky I don't run you through for insubordination against Edward's second in command you treasonous dog." Naruto snarled at him before mounting his horse again.

"All samurai, move out. We need to stop this massacre." Naruto ordered and the samurai nodded.

The samurai charged around the fort Bailly and wiped out the guards before killing the commander and moving on.

All around them, English troops were cut off from reinforcements, all around them their allies were slaughtered as Chandos tried to salvage the situation.

"We end this quick, hit em hard, don't let them recover, prove to Edward, that his forces can last until he recovers from his illness." Naruto ordered as the samurai thundered toward Cocherel.

The samurai smashed into the defending cavalry, crushing them under the samurai's unyielding might.

Naruto jumped to the wall, running up, and jumped over and smashed a archer's head against the fortifications. Naruto then fired a Rasengan at archers on another wall, blasting them off. Naruto jumped up off the wall.

Drawing his sword, Naruto channelled his chakra and came down with all his chakra and blasted out a shock wave, sending the guards crashing to the ground as the samurai stampeded on them crushing them.

The commander backed away as Naruto slashed his shoulder down to his hip killing them.

"One more target." Naruto yelled as explosions rang through the air.

Everyone looked to see their next target, Folie in flames.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as a the ninja appeared on a house.

"Wasn't us, a kunoichi in red armour hit the town. Oh well, the battle is over, but I think you better get back to Chandos. Edward is heading for him, he doesn't look happy." Sasuke said calmly.

"Understood." Naruto said heading back to Chandos' location.

**Later**

Naruto saw Edward stomping up to Chandos.

"Chandos! What is the meaning of this outrage?" Edward yelled.

"Some Duke disobeyed orders." Naruto answered him.

"Chandos, I gave you my army to command for YOU to control still." Edward said falling to a knee.

"You highness!" Chandos said worriedly.

"Kasuga." Naruto ordered.

The kunoichi appeared behind Naruto.

"Escort Prince Edward off the field, see that he gets the rest he needs, I don't care if the whole of London is burning, he stays bedridden under he is clear of this affliction, kick his ass if you have to." Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the Black Prince.

Edward looked at Naruto as Kasuga helped him up.

"I'll not see one of the few friends I have, die from illness of all things." Naruto said turning away from him and leaving the field.

**Short chapter I know but this battle doesn't have much going on in it. On the up side, we're getting close to Joan of Arc if I'm not mistaken. Also as we've seen, Kasumi is still operating behind the lines, she will come forward after Naruto's first encounter with Joan and with her, she will explain how she 1) Escaped and 2) is presumed dead.**


	13. The Maid and the Twin

**The Ronin Prince**

**chapter 12: The Maid and the Twin**

Naruto laughed as he listened to Sasuke's report. True to her word, Cynthia had gone into training as a ninja, the girl seemed to have a knack for large daggers... and picked up on Naruto's relatively sadistic combat style, such that Naruto cringed when Sasuke mentioned on Cynthia scissor cutting off a soldier lower sword for calling her a whore. Given he had it coming but still.

"Pigs, never call a lady something so vile." Naruto grunted when a villager burst into the tavern.

Naruto looked to him.

"The English have attacked our village, please I beg of you, please help us." The villager pleaded.

"Sasuke, Keep the ninjas ready, if the village is compromised, get in and help you who can, I'll take Lady lancers and their new captain, Helen to spear head the field." Naruto said getting up.

"We'll keep em safe, my prince." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto then stopped. "Tell Magoichi to have her Faction to prepare as well for any new technological advances. With Kasumi in the country and us, not knowing what her reasons are, we need to be ready." Naruto ordered.

"I'll get it done." Sasuke nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Time to stop another massacre." Naruto said to himself leaving the tavern.

**Later**

Naruto frowned as he walked through the village to see a number of mercenaries taunting a young woman.

Naruto walked up to them to stop their actions when the girls looked around, allowing him to see her face, causing him to halt with a slight blush. The girl was garbed in a tan coloured dress and had long shining blond hair and what had to be the purest blue eyes that Naruto had ever seen.

"An, angel?" Naruto asked causing the girl who heard him to blush.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts before addressing the girl.

"My lady, what brings a fair maiden such as your self to the battlefield?" Naruto stepping in between her and the mercenaries.

"I cannot stand by and watch my village burn and do nothing. I wish to fight to protect my village." The girl said confidently.

Naruto smiled at her. "You've got fire in you, that's for sure. Tell me, my lady, might I know the name of your village's guardian angel?" Naruto asked.

Joan blushed at Naruto's words. "My name is Joan." Joan replied squirming under Naruto's gaze.

"You have no reason to be nervous Joan, I am Naruto, commander of the Ronin army and Uzumaki Cavalry. Have no fear, your village will be safe this day." Naruto said while the girl stared up at him before the two both nodded to each other and Naruto mounted his horse, and charged into battle, his lancers following while Joan ran into battle with a rapier.

The mercenaries all looked at them.

"He just fell for her, the Ronin Prince was charmed by a peasant girl and I don't think she even realizes it." A mercenary said shocked.

"Never mind that, my boy is doing all the work. Everyone move it." Karen yelled while she and Diane led their troops into battle followed by Magnus with a group of men-at-arms.

Naruto wasted no time charging the enemy lines head on.

Naruto smashed through the enemy forces destroying the guard at Baulny before moving on to the next town to the north Froidos.

Close by to the south, Kasumi ran through the field as fast as she could, jumping up on an English horse and decapitating the knight riding it before jumping of and running to the next knight, throwing a kunai and killing him with a hit to the neck.

She spun around threw several explosive kunai, blasting dozens of knights to the ground before running up and slaughtering them as they struggled to get back up.

A knight frantically tried to get on his feet when he looked up to see Kasumi with her Exquisite Death blades at the ready to scissor slice his head off.

"The thing with plate armour, it that it's heavy if you don't know how to make the good kind" Kasumi said smirking and sliced off the knight's head.

Joan was proving to hold up very well with her rapier, running through soldier after soldier with her blade, showing little to no mercy for any who would attack her home.

Suddenly horn blew, causing Naruto's Joan's and Kasumi's eyes to shoot to the village.

English knights were charging, having come out of the forest.

Kasumi immediately abandoned her own fight to flicker to the village.

She now stood at the entrance of the village as the knights charged toward her.

"Fight this you spineless cowards." Kasumi snarled as she held out her arms.

"Rasengan!" Kasumi yelled, making a Rasengan in each hand.

The knights were getting closer as Naruto and Joan along with Magnus were now speed back to the village.

"Futon!" Kasumi yelled as the Rasengan began to warp into huge spinning blades, like massive shuriken.

The knights were almost on top of her.

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Kasumi yelled launching both Rasenshurikens at the knights tearing through them like a hot knife through butter.

Naruto stared wide eyed as did Joan.

"No way, she perfected father's technique." Naruto said shocked.

"Such power, what is she?" Joan asked equally shocked.

"The village is safe for now and we have another target to take out." Naruto said calmly before leading Joan to the next point of assault on the village.

It wasn't long before the English were routed as the samurai, Joan and the mercenaries all stormed the final staging ground. Naruto jumped off his horse and drew Tenshikasai.

"Stinger!" Naruto yelled slamming his sword into the officer commanding the troops.

The archer fell to the ground coughing up blood.

Naruto looked around as the mercenaries finished off the guards and Helen impaled the commander.

Looking down at the archer Naruto growled.

"Why do this? Why attack a village with no strategic value?" Naruto asked.

"They (cough) are French. (cough cough) I need no other rea..." The archer couldn't finish as he stared lifelessly up on Naruto.

Naruto knelt and closed his eyes. "Rest in peace you racist son of a bitch." Naruto growled.

Naruto stood up and looked over his shoulder to see Joan looking at him.

Naruto smiled and walked up to her.

"I guess, I'll have to thank my sister. If not your her, your village..." Naruto didn't finish.

"I came to thank you as well. For helping us and for allowing the chance to by." Joan said walking up and pecking him on the cheek blushing.

Naruto in turn was beet red. "Uh, um, You welcome. It was my pleasure to help, my lady." Naruto said awkwardly.

Joan frown. "Whether those who fight or those who do not, everyone suffer in fighting. I wish to become stronger, to protect all." Joan said solemnly.

"I know you will be stronger soon. You heart is stronger than most already." Naruto said taking her hands in his. "And when next we meet, I would be more proud to fight along side you than I already am." Naruto said as she nodded.

"I look forward to meeting you again, your highness." Joan said blushing as she walked away, causing Naruto to twitch.

"Dammit, forget about trying to hide it, everyone knows by now." Naruto grumbled before smiling.

"Joan, an angel on the battlefield. Who'd had thought to find as such." Naruto said to him self as Karen came up to him smiling.

"Ah, my little Naruto is in love. My little boy is all grown up." Karen pretended to cry while Naruto twitched madly.

"Mother. I am not in love with her." Naruto grunted.

"You were fucking blushing an awful lot. Face it, you are in fucking love." Diane said smirking.

"Diane, what have I said about language around my son?" Karen yelled.

"And he is a man, he knows not to take after me. I must admit, he is a handsome man, if I didn't think of him as my little brother..." Diane said smirking.

"I'll be going now, need to have a chat with a certain kunoichi was she hasn't left Joan's village yet." Naruto said hurrying out of the fort.

Diane looked at his wake before busting out laughing.

**Later**

Naruto walked up to Kasumi whom was leaning against a house smiling at him.

"It's been a while big brother." Kasumi said smiling.

Naruto stayed on guard. "Kasumi. It has been a long time. But you are a stranger to me. My earliest memories are of you worshipping Sasuke." Naruto said bluntly.

"I was under their control. The Sharingan." Kasumi answered.

"The Uchiha clan was massacred. Sasuke was the only one left and he didn't have it awakened yet." Naruto countered.

"You're right there. But the Uchiha clan weren't planning a coup Naruto. They were planning on smuggling you and I to safety. To one of our allies. I'm not the only one brainwashed here. Mother, even Sasuke. His own brother Itachi was forced to kill his own clan but not by choice. Who would benefit from all those sharingan eyes?" Kasumi countered.

"Danzo." Naruto said quietly.

"He had his root raid the estate, all those Uchiha innocents, butchered for their eyes. Their eyes were removed, i don't know what Danzo did with them, but he has them. All of them, I don't know how but he has all of those eyes in his body." Kasumi said calmly.

"Okay, I admit, that's disgusting. And did you just side with the Teme?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like him any more than you, he was only brainwashed into thinking his brother slaughtered the clan by choice. His attitude? That's all him." Kasumi explained.

"Okay, so I know you're not loyal to them. Or I think I know. How did you escape?" Naruto asked.

Kasumi sighed and looked up brushing her hair out of her face.

"You remember... the day you were banished from the village?" Kasumi asked.

"Banished isn't the word that comes to mind, they tried to kill me." Naruto said grimly.

"I know. When you fled the village, when I saw those samurai in the estate, slaughtered like animals. When I saw you forced flee, believing that I betrayed you, that our mother betrayed you, it hurt. It hurt allot. So much, I was just so angry. I hate them. I hate them for our homeland, our mother, you. I hate them for what they made mother do." Kasumi growled shaking.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Kasumi... what happened?" Naruto asked getting worried.

"Our mother was made a breading mare for Root. Only an Uzumaki can gain access to the vault, but I don't think it's the vault he's after." Kasumi said frightened.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Thank you I have the sword, Tenshikasai is the only thing that can open it." Naruto said grimly.

"Naruto?" Kasumi asked.

"He wants the Ultimate Jinchuriki, a vessel for Juubi no Akuma. The people of this region have a name for it though. The prince of darkness, Lucifer." Naruto said as he stared over his shoulder at the Tenshikasai's pommel.

"Anyway, you were angry, what then?" Naruto asked.

"When I felt all that anger, I was able to fight off the Sharingan by stubbornness alone. I pretended to still be under it's influence for I'd say about a week. Then after hearing about how Sakura treated you. I knew I had a way to escape. I cornered her near the forest of death and used the homunculus puppet jutsu.

"You asserted your will upon her, forcing her to take your form and believe she was you with all your hatred." Naruto confirmed.

"She tried to kill Sasuke, failed. The village thought she was me and Sasuke ordered her death, the village complied." Kasumi explained.

"After that, Sasuke was given the honour of publicly executing the demon whore. In short, Sakura who treated you like shit, and wanted to marry Sasuke, was condemned by me, your sister, and killed her "true love" Sasuke Uchiha. In short. Payback's a bitch." Kasumi said smirking maliciously.

Naruto looked at her freaked out. "Remind me not to piss you off."

"I'll keep that in mind big brother, needless to say I escape with everyone else, none the wiser, who's gonna look for a dead girl." Kasumi said smirking.

"Well, I guess, your story checks out. I have the key to Juubi no Akuma's prison, and not even mother knows where the prison is. It is a deeply guarded secret that died with Mito Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

"If he finds the prison?" Kasumi asked.

"He won't want anyone else getting to it, he will protect it so there will be activity around it." Naruto explained.

"Let him lead us to is, that's dangerous gamble Naruto." Kasumi said worriedly.

"It's the only option, we're not strong enough to face Konoha yet. Sasuke Uchiha is still an enemy, even with the brainwashing, however, exposing what really happened to his clan might gain us an enemy of our enemy who may still be our enemy, for now, let's head to the tavern and get some rest. Besides it's time you met the rest of the family. Including my second mother, Karen and my other sisters, Cynthia and Diane." Naruto said smiling and lead a confused Kasumi with him.

**So there it is. The battle for Joan's home town didn't pan out like I intended, I intended for the village to be overrun but I guess this works too. Also Kasumi is in the army now, as you've seen, she's a little sadistic in her "payback"**

** Next few chapters if I'm right are dealing with Edward's absence and the stabilization of Flanders.**


End file.
